A Wish Come True
by hitntr
Summary: Finally the jewel is whole and Inuyasha can make whatever wish he wants. The wish turns out to be surprising to everyone, especially Kagome who had the biggest effect from the jewel. I tried to make this a little funny but it has its cute moments.
1. Why?

A wish come true

Chapter 1: Why?

Finally everything was to an end, Naraku dead and everyone's curses were lifted. Miroku was able to walk around without ever worrying about his wind tunnel, Sango avenged her family, and Inuyasha avenged Kikyou's death. What about Kagome though, yeah, now she had the jewel but she didn't know where to go now. She always said that when they found the jewel that she would go back to her time and complete school. But Inuyasha wanted to use the jewel and if he used the jewel, yes it would be gone, but then she would never be able to come back. For now she held it in her hands while everyone celebrated.

Everyone was jumping around Shippo and Kirara were dancing. Miroku and Sango were hugging setting the normal moments aside to think for the future. Kohaku standing next to them happy to be out of that cursed nightmare, he told them that he wanted to go and watch after Rin with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha went to go look for Kagome, they had been celebrating for an hour and Kagome ran off about thirty minutes in. She looked very miserable and he had to know what the problem was.

"Kagome wait up" Inuyasha finally caught up to her. "Aren't you happy about this?"

"Yes, I am happy that we finally killed Naraku" Kagome said looking away.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha said making her look at him.

"Nothing" She pulled away and tried to run off but like always he was stronger and held her there. "Let go, please, just let go" She said crying and then sat down.

"Kagome, I don't understand why you are so upset." Inuyasha knelt next to her, to hug her. He finally didn't have to fight anymore; everything was as it should be. 

"Nothing, really" Kagome wiped away her tears.

"I have known you long enough to know that something is not okay." 

Right when he said that Shippo came running at them, with Sango and Miroku trailing close behind him. "Inuyasha, Kagome! We just thought about it, what are we going to do with the jewel?" Shippo yelled. They were really getting antsy with what will be the future of the jewel.

"I decided I will use it." Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure?" Kagome looked up, 'please say no' she thought repeatedly.

"Yes, I decided that I can use it." He looked down at Kagome. "I am tired of fighting all the time. I know exactly what to wish for." He smiled.

"You don't want time to think about it?" Kagome asked him, "Are you sure you know?" she was trying her best to get him to change his mind. Even if he chose to be human, she wouldn't be able to come back once she left. 'If this is the way it has to be then so be it' she thought. "Here you go." She handed him the jewel.

Inuyasha helped Kagome up. "Would you like to be around when I make the wish?" Inuyasha said hopefully.

"I think I will take a walk and then be surprised when I get back." Kagome forced a smile at him.

"It would mean a lot if you would stay here." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome just walked off, "Choose carefully Inuyasha." She whispered. "You will find me near the well." She yelled a little louder to make sure he heard her. Shippo was about to follow when Sango called him back.

"She wants to be alone." Sango whispered. Shippo agreed and came back.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Miroku asked.

"No and I hope that this works." Inuyasha said. Then he stood back away from everyone else. He closed his eyes and it looked like he was praying really hard. He kept mumbling something as if talking to someone and then a white light lit up around him. It was so bright and pure that everyone had to shield their eyes. As the light shown around him, he then got lifted into the air. He was practically three yards of the ground if not more. 

"What did he wish for?" Shippo asked 

"We will find out soon" Miroku said as they watched Inuyasha slowly descend back down to earth. As the light that appeared around him started to fade, they all were in shock.

"You look..." Sango couldn't say anymore.

"Inuyasha I wasn't expecting this from you." Shippo said.

"Yeah, I think it is something that no one expected" Miroku looked perplexed.

Inuyasha looked down at his hand and smiled

"You look…" Sango repeated.

"The same" Inuyasha said laughing looking at his claws and smiling.

Then they heard a scream in the woods, "Kagome" Inuyasha yelled running into the woods.

"If you look the same what did you wish for?" Miroku said following him.

"We'll see" Inuyasha said huffing. He stopped in front of a confused Kagome.

"What did you wiss for?" Kagome asked with a lisp, while shaking her behind.

Inuyasha started laughing. 

"It's just like mine" Shippo said turning around to show off his tail. 

"Inuyasa this isn't funny." Kagome said.

"No it gets funnier, feel the top of your head." Inuyasha pointed to the top of her head.

She went up to touch…dog ears? "What did you wiss for?" Kagome freaked out.

"I asked the jewel to give you what ever would be best for you." Inuyasha said with a toothy grin. "I guess it decided you had to be half demon."

"This isn't funny, how am I going to go to school and why would I get a tail when you don't have one?" nothing made sense right now. The lisp was slowly going away though, that was good thing.

"Open your mouth, Kagome" Inuyasha said and Kagome opened her mouth to show fangs glistening. "That would explain the lisp." He laughed.

"What do I tell my mom?" she was really nervous. "Why do I have a freakin tail?"

"We'll worry about what to tell your mom later." Inuyasha told her. 

"Can someone explain what is going on?" Sango said. She saw the scene that was laid out in front of her, but some things didn't make sense at all. 

Inuyasha went up next to Kagome, who was trying to find out what else may have changed. "The jewel did this." Inuyasha said smiling.

"I have claws now" Kagome ignored them and looked at her hands. 

Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulders and looked over at Inuyasha, "Why does she have a tail?" Shippo was trying to figure it out just like Kagome was.

"Not all half demons look the same." Miroku said.

"Guys, that's great and all but…" Kagome was looking behind her, "something smells" She held her nose.

"Uuuh, Kagome, that's normal." Inuyasha said plainly.

"Wait everything smells like this all the time?" she looked at him shocked. 

"Yeah, I can show you how to use it to concentrate on certain smells." Inuyasha was excited, now he was able to teach somebody else and he wouldn't be the only one in the group who was 'different'. 'Wait now that meant that Kagome would be hated, she's not used to that' He thought. 

"What's with the look?" Kagome asked the frowning Hanyou.

"You are going to get to see what I go through, that isn't going to be easy." Inuyasha said inquisitively. 

"Yeah, now many people may hate you Kagome." Miroku added.

"How did the jewel think I would want this?" Kagome yelled.

"What you don't like half demons?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms in a playful manner.

"Don't make me explain myself." She told him.

"Come on explain what you mean." He teased her.

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he knew what was going to come out next, "Sit" Inuyasha stood back. 

"Nothing happened." Shippo pointed out.

Kagome looked over, "I lost my priestess powers? That's impossible.

Inuyasha was smiling. "Say it again!" He couldn't believe it.

"There is to much happening at once." Kagome announced that as her reasoning.

"Please Kagome say it one more time." Sango said to her.

"Alright, Sit." Again nothing happened.

"Yes! That means I can take this thing off!" Inuyasha was so eager "Now I can take this necklace off." He tried taking it off but for some reason it wouldn't budge off. 

"You still can't take it off" Kagome smiled. She didn't care if it worked but she always loved that necklace on him, she got used to it always being around his neck. Everyone watched as Kagome walked off, she was obviously scared and didn't know what to do.

"Inuyasha why don't you go after Kagome? A lot just happened to her." Miroku whispered to him. 

"Yeah, I guess I should." Inuyasha leaped away.

"What do you think will happen?" Shippo whispered to Sango.

"What ever happens we will have to help Kagome through this ordeal" Sango told him.

Miroku nodded while smiling, he knew why the jewel did this; it was a way to have them realize that they should be together, but it was for them to figure that out.

_**Hope you enjoyed this, it is my third story and I don't know if it is well written or if it has been done before. But tell me what you think. I don't know when the next one will be out. I mean I am in school and it is pretty demanding but at the same time, I have like 90 pages already written of this story but I probably will go in and change a lot around. Anyways, tell me what you think. ;)**_


	2. Talking it Through

Chapter 2: Talking it Through

_**Let you know because not everyone has read my other stories, I read the manga and I watch the English dubbed. I will, I repeat WILL use certain words interchangeably. Such as Miko and priestess, hanyou and half demon and so on. Although I will use the all attacks as English dubbed. Don't kill me, it is just easier to write. **_

_**I see everyone put these in so I guess my disclaimer would be that I don't own Inuyasha or any characters associated with Inuyasha. If I did, than the anime and manga would be like my stories thus I wouldn't be writing down these stories. ;)**_

_**Enjoy…**_

"Kagome wait up." Inuyasha finally caught up to her. It was obvious that she gained speed since her transformation because when she ran, Inuyasha now had to work to catch up. 

"I don't know what to do." Kagome whispered.

"What was that?" Inuyasha touched her shoulder from behind.

She flipped around, "I don't know what to do" She yelled while crying. Then she just sat down, at his feet and hugged his legs.

Inuyasha broke free of her grasp and knelt down next to her and let her hug him while he pat her back. "Kagome, I know something you can do" he whispered to her.

Kagome looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "And what might that be?"

"I don't know why the jewel decided to do this to you, but it wasn't for any stupid reason so if you want to stay with me, we can be together…forever. And you, now being half demon, we can live together for a long long time." Inuyasha whispered to her, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"Do you mean it?" Kagome sniffled.

"Of course, I wouldn't say anything that I wouldn't mean."

"I doubt that." She whispered. 

"What are you trying to say?" Inuyasha laughed, he knew she was trying to make herself feel better. 

"Alright, I will take you up on that offer." Kagome looked him into the eyes. 'What else can I do, if he is right and he truly told the jewel to give me what is best for me, then I should go with it, I guess' she thought.

"Now let's get back" Inuyasha said, getting up and then helping Kagome up.

When they were walking back, Kagome just had to ask, "So will you teach me how to use these things" Kagome looked at her claws. "You know seeing that I don't have my miko powers anymore."

Inuyasha looked over at her, "You know what if you want, maybe I can teach you how to use the Tessaiga as well, you know if you get really good." 

"You mean that!" she was excited, she always wondered if the Tessaiga would be easy or hard to use, and now she could find out, well not now since it was late at night but soon.

"Yep, but you have to promise that you wont be better than me." He said folding his arms.

"I can't promise anything" she hit him on the shoulder, harder than she expected.

"You gotta watch that power now." Inuyasha said, rubbing his arm.

"You are just saying that." They made it back to camp, both laughing and enjoying themselves. Sango decided to cook dinner; she just made the Ramen cups, which was enough to make anyone happy. 

As the two sat down, Inuyasha decided that if Kagome was going to be with him for a long time that he might as well start treating her a little better. With that thought he picked her up and put her into his lap. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked while everyone else was wondering the same thing.

"If you are going to be with me for a long time, I have to start treating you like you are."

"Are you proposing to her?" Sango asked.

"Uh" Inuyasha didn't think of it like that, Kagome blushed bright red at the question. 'Why not? She does like me' he thought "Yeah, Kagome will you stay with me forever." He said pulling her around to look him into the eyes. 

"Are you serious?" Kagome had to ask. 

'She doesn't want to? I don't blame her' Inuyasha thought. 

"Of course I will!" Kagome screeched hugging him hugged him. 

Everyone was proud of them. They knew the two would end up together but it was when, how and where. No one expected this to be the when, how, or where. The rest of the night she stayed in his lap, while he did find it hard to eat and she offered to move, he told her that he will figure it out and sure enough he ate his food with her sitting right there. Kagome wasn't allowed out of his sight for a second. When she had to go to the bathroom she got aggravated because he practically followed her and than turned around when she was about to actually go. 

That night Kagome went over to her sleeping bag and Inuyasha went to his tree, he decided that he couldn't keep hold of her all the time. "Good night Kagome" Inuyasha whispered from his tree, he did this every night. However this night was different than the rest…

He heard from the ground Kagome say, "Good night Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked down, then remembering the good hearing that she had now.

About three or four hours into the night, Inuyasha heard rustling on the ground. Inuyasha smiled knowing exactly why, while looking down to see Kagome squirming. He jumped down next to her and whispered "Kagome" 

"What" she sound irritated. 

"You won't be able to sleep anymore." He plainly said.

"What do you mean?" She looked over at him. 

"I mean that being what you are now, you don't need the eight hours that you claimed that you needed before, normally you will barley need three hours of sleep now." Kagome's eyes got huge from hearing this.

"Then what do you do for the rest of the time? You know while everyone else is sleeping." 

"Anything I feel like. The night is the time when I reflect on everything, when I watch over everyone, and I sometimes take a walk." Inuyasha paused on that one. "Let's go take a walk."

"Alright." She got up and felt more refreshed than she ever did before. This was something to get used to.

"I am glad that I have someone to stay up with now." Inuyasha broke the silence as they walked through the dark forest. 

"Yeah, that must get lonely at night, waiting for everyone else to wake up." 

"Yep, but at the same time I get to watch over everyone."

"You like doing that?" Kagome thought he always said he hated it before.

"Yeah, it is something that I look forward too." 'Wait did I just tell Kagome this?' he thought.

Kagome grabbed his hand and walked on with him hand in hand. They sat down in a clearing with the moon light shining down on them. "Inuyasha did you mean what you said earlier?"

"What about giving Shippo a piggy back ride? Because I am not doing that." He was clueless like always.

"No, you did want to be with me forever? Do you think we can have a wedding tomorrow?"

'Wedding?' Inuyasha wasn't expecting that one, 'she was expecting him to marry her?' "You know, I think we will. If it makes you happy, then I will do it." He said. 

She squealed in joy. "I have so much to tell my mom when I get back" she said hugging him and almost in tears. "Maybe Sango and Miroku will get married tomorrow too. They did want to once they killed Naraku."

"Yeah" Inuyasha couldn't believe he actually agreed to it.

"Awesome, Inuyasha you made me so happy!" she hugged him tightly.

Inuyasha let out a nervous giggle. Kagome felt compelled to ask, "Inuyasha, I just need to know, how many kids we should have?"

Inuyasha jumped at that question. "Kids?" his voice broke at the word, he didn't think of that, this just came up today and now she was thinking of kids.

"Yeah, you know kids, is it to early to bring it up?" Kagome looked at him.

"No, of course not, how about, however many we feel like?" 

'Translation; none soon please.' Kagome thought to herself. "Alright" she sighed and the rest of the night was silent. They watched as the sun rose. Kagome could hear the birds chirp and everything started to stir awake. "Inuyasha, so does _everything_ in the worldhave a different smell?" she asked.

"It's hard to say." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh"

"Kagome, lets get back to the campsite. Miroku is normally up as soon as the sun starts to come up."

"You mean he gets up that early?" She was stunned; he was always the last one to fall asleep, besides Inuyasha. She and Sango wake up around a few hours after sunrise. 

"Yeah, let's go." He got up and started walking back. Kagome followed behind him. 

As they were going back Kagome decided to try something and stopped. "Kagome why did you stop?" Inuyasha said, stopping in front of her.

"Keep going" she said laughing, "I want to try something" 

"Alright" he was scared, he started walking again. As he was walking ahead he just figured out what she was planning and looked behind him to see her running and then leaping over him. The only problem was she didn't know how to land. At that thought he watched as she landed and then fell forward into a summersault. 

"Owe" she said rubbing her head, "that hurt"

Inuyasha ran over to her. "Idiot, what were you thinking? You have to learn how to do that kind of stuff."

"I have watched you do it so many times though." She said innocently.

"You are going to be a pain aren't you?" 

"If I am going to be like this forever, then I am going to learn." She said laughing.

"Come on and this time don't do that kind of stuff, I will teach you later how to do that" he said helping her up. "Lets get back, I smell the fire going."

Kagome put her nose in the air, "is that what that smell is? You smell different too." She said. "Why?"

Inuyasha looked irritated. 'dang she can tell that too.' He thought. "Well you can normally smell certain emotions that people have."

"How do you know which one is which?" 

"You can tell over time." He said nervously.

"I have a lot to learn" she said inquisitively and than ran ahead of him

Inuyasha started running after her. "I told you not to do this" He yelled.

"So" she replied back.

'I can't reason with her. Maybe this will be fun' Inuyasha thought to himself, catching up to Kagome, "I am going to beat you he said to the campsite" and then ran faster.

Kagome got there to see Inuyasha sitting there with the others, he looked up at her while she was panting. "Took you long enough." He had to say it.

"Shush, I need to get better at running." She was trying to catch her breath.

Inuyasha smirked and watched as she went to sit next to him. 'This may be the best thing to happen to me.' He thought as Kagome came walking over to sit near Inuyasha. 

_**Go ahead review it. I am really bad at name choosing so if you have any names you like let me know. If you want, you can add, the name(of course) translation (if there is one) and whether or not it is male or female name. You can add anything else you want to it, what they wear, whether or not they are demon, half demon or human, or whatever sounds good. Bye bye for now. **_


	3. Hide and Seek

Everyone looked at Kagome as she sat down near Sango

Everyone looked at Kagome tried to catch her breath and than sat down near Sango. Kagome than announced, "We are going to get married today, when we get back to Kaede's place. Are you guys still planning on marrying?" Kagome queried at them.

"Don't you think this is a little quick?" Miroku asked.

"I don't think so, I mean you guys barely knew each other for a few months and you asked Sango to marry you." Kagome told him.

"How did you know that? Were you spying on us?" Miroku asked in defense.

"That doesn't matter, the point is that Inuyasha and I have known each other long enough." She told him, "Now are you guys planning on marrying when we get back or not?"

"Uh" Sango was turning red and then looked over at Miroku.

Miroku had a scared look on his face, "Well"

Sango looked down at the ground before speaking up, "I will if Miroku can promise to stop his lecherous ways." She said.

Everyone but Sango looked straight at Miroku, "Yeah, I can do that, if you still want to get married that is." Miroku stuttered out, breaking the tortuous silence.

"I would love too." She said right after he said his statement.

While they were on their way to Kaede's village, Inuyasha was teaching Kagome random little movements that she could now do.

"Alright, now stay right here and I will run ahead. Then you can come try to find me." Inuyasha said while holding Kagome still.

"Like Hide and Seek?"

Inuyasha looked at her Blankley, "I don't know what that is."

Kagome let out a sigh, "Didn't you ever play with anyone when you were a little kid?" Inuyasha flattened his ears, but Kagome ignored it and kept talking, "Hide and Seek is when one person is 'it' and then the other has to go hide, than the person who is 'it' has to go find the person hiding."

"That about sums it up." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Alright I will wait for a bit and than try to find you" Kagome squealed.

Inuyasha bounded off further towards the path to Kaede's village. After a short bit of time Kagome ran off into the direction she knew he went. She kept smelling him around a certain tree but couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere. "I know where you are." She remarked, "Get down here." She yelled into the tree. Nothing came out. She knew she probably looked stupid right now- she was shaking a tree and telling it to get down. "Come on I found you, stop staying up there. Don't make me come up there." Finally a streak of red came down next to her and grabbed her; on instinct she pulled away. "Don't do that again."

Inuyasha was laughing at her. "What hug you?"

"No, scare me. I want to try and find you again, but this time don't make me look stupid by you staying up in a tree forever when I say I found you." She yelled at him.

"Why didn't you just come up there to get me?" he said plainly crossing his arms.

"I don't like heights and the thought of falling scares me…a lot." She shivered at the thought.

"You're afraid of heights?" Inuyasha asked while smiling.

"Well it isn't that I am afraid of heights, it is the fall or landing that scares me." She told him.

"Kagome's afraid of heights, Kagome's afraid of heights." He kept singing while dancing around her.

Kagome finally had enough and grabbed him by the hair, "If you ever tell anyone about that or if you keep making fun of me, I will make sure you wont be able to move for a week." She yelled at him pulling his hair even harder.

Inuyasha was beyond scared, in fact this was a whole new scared for him. After a few seconds, he regained his composure, "Fine. Wait here for me to find a new spot." he said in a huff breaking away from her grasp and running off in another direction.

"This time make noises, I want to try finding you using my ears" she yelled.

"Alright." She heard in the distance.

"We will never get to Kaede's village at this rate" Sango sighed. The others had to wait while Inuyasha and Kagome had fun with there little game.

"Just let them be, Inuyasha is probably very happy to have someone just like him" Miroku said. None of them could believe how close Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten within the past two days. They were already planning on getting married. Miroku thought it was sudden at first but than thought back when he asked Sango to marry him once they killed Naraku- that was more on a spur the moment thing. Although, he was shocked when she said yes and even now she still wanted to marry me. Kagome changing was something that both Kagome and Inuyasha needed though; it was almost like a break through for them.

All of them kept walking along their trail, and saw Inuyasha and Kagome walking ahead, holding hands. Then Inuyasha whispered something to Kagome; she let go of his hand and turned around while she was still walking. She waved joyously back at them and they waved back with a forced smile. That was until she walked backwards into a tree. Then Inuyasha stopped to make sure she was okay. Everyone just shook there heads as they walked on the path getting closer to the couple.

"What do you think Inuyasha told her?" Shippo asked.

"Probably told her how close we were to them." Miroku sighed as they watched the happy two run off somewhere ahead of them on the path.

Once in Kaede's village, Inuyasha and Kagome were the first into Kaede's hut to tell her the good news.

"Kaede" Kagome said giggling. "I have a story to tell you."

Kaede looked up from her cooking to see Kagome looking a bit different, "Child what happened to ye?" she questioned.

Kagome told her the main part of the story. While she was telling her story Miroku and Sango walked in and sat down to listen to the story.

"Ay, so the jewel chose this."

"Yeah" Inuyasha said. He put his arm around Kagome and held her closer to him.

"Ye two seem closer together now."

"Yeah." Kagome said with a giggle.

"I think he has surprised us all in the way he has been acting." Shippo said jumping into Kagome's lap.

"Oh yeah, ya brat." Inuyasha said smacking Shippo.

"Kagome" Shippo whined.

"Shippo, you know I can't tell him the command anymore." Kagome said with her eyes closed. 'You did deserve it though.' She told herself.

"Ye can't?" Kaede looked shocked.

"No, I lost my priestess powers" Kagome sighed.

"See that ya brat, now you will have to defend yourself." Inuyasha laughed at Shippo

"Inuyasha that's not nice." She yelled at him smacking him in the shoulder.

"Are ye not worried about not having your powers?" Kaede asked when she noted that Inuyasha was mumbling something while rubbing his arm where Kagome slapped him.

"No, I will just have to learn new attacks, I have seen Inuyasha fight before it doesn't seem that hard" she turned to look at him when she heard a muffled chuckle, "what?"

"Not that hard? Come on, you have to really try to fight when you're like me, you can't sit there on the side lines shooting arrows." Inuyasha boasted.

"It doesn't look that hard" she yelled back, and then she did a rather bad imitation of him, "oh look at me, I am going to use my claws to hit you and then grab my sword that is longer than I am and slash it at you." She continued by yelling straight at him, "As long as you don't let go of your sword you…"

"Enough" Inuyasha screamed getting up than walked out.

Everyone was silent, Kagome was shocked at the way he acted, "What's his problem?" Kagome said.

"Kagome that was pretty mean, definitely with it coming from you." Sango told her

"I didn't think he would get hurt from it" Kagome told everyone.

"Ye are the closest person he has. He was probably excited that ye are like him and now ye just made fun of him." Kaede said while mixing the stew.

"I am going to go talk to him." Kagome said; nervously getting up and walking outside.

"Good Idea. I'll leave you guys alone" Shippo said jumping off of her shoulder. He didn't want to be there for them to be yelling again.

Kagome rushed out and ran where she smelt him. It was obvious he would to his favorite tree. Kagome looked up into the tree and saw the red from his kimono up in the tree. "Inuyasha I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

"Just go" she heard in the tree.

"I am not going to just go. Now get down here."

"No" He told her.

"Fine I will just come up there." She said jumping up, she forgot how easy it was to jump and accidentally went to high. When she came down, however, she finally got the right branch and almost lost her balance, when Inuyasha grabbed her by the hand and helped her gain her balance.

"Thanks Inuyasha"

"I told you not to do anything stupid like that" He said still looking at the sunset.

"Inuyasha I truly didn't mean what I said, I am sorry." She started to walk but almost lost her balance again so she sat down on the same branch facing him. "Why can't you forgive me?" She pleaded with him.

"I was thinking of what you said, I don't want you to fight."

'That was the last thing on my mind.' She told herself with a forced smile "Uhm, but where did that come from?"

"When you said that I have to keep hold of the tessuiga, I started thinking of what might happen if you fight and can't keep hold of your blood."

"But you will be there." Kagome whispered

"That doesn't matter, I mean, when I change on accident I don't remember anyone or anything."

"I know" she said carelessly.

"You don't understand I wouldn't be able to do anything if you changed. I could never hurt you and I could never watch if you went crazy." His ears flattened and his eyes shut tight at the thought.

"Inuyasha, I will be alright." She scooted across the branch to Inuyasha. Once she got to him she hugged him, "I know that if something like that ever happened then you would make sure I didn't get hurt. That would mean that I would never change to begin with."

"Kagome how can you be sure that I can always protect you." He whispered.

She got up from hugging him and looked him right in the eyes, "I have known you for what? Three and a half years and you have yet to disappoint me." She said sternly.

Inuyasha smiled and then grabbed her and flipped her around so that her back was leaning on his stomach. 'Kagome, I hope your right.' He thought. Then he noticed her breathing went shallow than her breathing went shallow and he realized she was taking a nap.

_**I have been holding this one for a while trying to make it better but I failed and I am just going to get it out into my story so that I can get on with the rest of my story. I really truly don't like this chapter and hope to make this story stronger as it goes along. Anyways tell me what you think of it so that I can see what others think of it. **_


	4. I Do

Kagome woke up a few minutes later with Inuyasha holding her tight

Kagome woke up a few minutes later with Inuyasha holding her tight. She started to get up and almost fell. 'Oh yeah, I am in a tree.' Kagome told herself.

"You're awake? That wasn't long." Inuyasha whispered.

"I wasn't that tired." She looked from either side of them. "I want to get down, how can I?"

"I don't know if I want to tell you" his hold got tighter, "I am enjoying it right here."

Kagome laughed, "Come on, don't make me beg." She said then made it sound like she was whimpering.

"Oh shush."

While the two were laughing they heard someone coming and shut right up. "Who is it?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Miroku what do you want?" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku walked out from the path and walked over to the two in the tree, "I figured this would be where I found you two. We are going to be able to do the marriages, they will be short and very small but it can happen but it has to be soon."

"Really!!" Kagome was excited. "Let's go Inuyasha"

"Fine" he got up on the branch while holding onto Kagome. Then he jumped down while holder her bridal style.

"That's talent" Miroku whispered. Watching Inuyasha keep his balance and hold Kagome without falling off the branch. The two laughed at his words.

Kagome brushed herself off. "I want to get different clothing at some point; I don't really like my uniform with this tail I mean the tail tends to lift my skirt up."

Inuyasha saw Miroku look down when she said that, "Miroku don't you look" Miroku looked right up at Inuyasha.

"Where was he looking?" Kagome looked up from her uniform to see Miroku looking away and Inuyasha with his arms crossed. "What happened?" Kagome was puzzled.

"Nothing" Miroku said and then started walking back to the village.

"Kagome we will go to the seamstress when we get back" Inuyasha was watching Miroku leave them.

"Alright." Kagome said in an overly joyous voice

They got back and it turned out that weddings in the feudal era were nothing like Kagome's present time. They had to get married in front of the whole village instead of just family like it was in the present time. People she never met were giving them gifts; Kaede told her it was because she was the miko of the village. She tried to explain that she wasn't their priestess anymore but they still felt the need to give the couples many gifts. The whole village cheered when they each said, 'I do'.

Kagome was sized for some clothing but the seamstress said it wouldn't be ready for two to three weeks. She asked that she get one that hid the tail, that way she wouldn't scare her mom to much when she went back, and another that was like her clothing now just that it will have a place for her tail so that it didn't lift the skirt up. Speaking of that tail, it was more annoying than anything she could ever have imagined and was still trying to get used to the darn thing. How Shippo was able to live his whole life with it was beyond her.

As they walked back to the hut, now closer than ever, they didn't know where to go from here. Should they just call it a day? Should they all just sit around and talk? What do you do after you're wedded on a whim? They decided to talk for a bit. They all sat around Kaede's hut. "This was a great day." Sango broke the silence. She was leaning into Miroku as they both were sitting in the corner.

"yeah it was." Kagome pat Inuyasha on the back.

Inuyasha then grabbed her and held her in his lap and had her looking him into his eyes. They leaned in for a second kiss since they were wed. Shippo, being the kid he was, looked away giggling. Inuyasha decided to ignore him this once and not give the kid any pain for now.

That night, about three hours into sleep, Kagome woke up to Inuyasha still sleeping and holding her around her waist. 'Normally he is in the tree' she thought. But decided to drop it when she noticed him starting to wake up when she shifted.

"Kagome what are you up to?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I don't know if I like only needing a few hours of sleep, it bugs me." Kagome told him.

"You get used to it, now come lay down." He yawned and tried to get her to lay down for him a little longer, "I am still a little tired and I don't need you wondering off and getting into trouble while I sleep."

"Alright" Kagome obediently lay back down and Inuyasha snuggled up next to her putting his arm around her waist. As much as she wanted to get up and do something, this spot felt right and with that thought she started day dreaming on how she will tell her family about these past two days….

"_Mom, I am home!"_

"_That's good Kagome"_

"_I have some big news too."_

"_What may that be dear?"_

"_Inuyasha and I are married."_

"_That's great." Kagome's mother walked into the room to see her daughter in her school uniform with a tail and dog ears. "Can I ask about the?"_

"_Oh yes, I meant to tell you about those."_

"_I don't believe you." Her mother started shouting "You aren't my daughter anymore, Go and live back in that other time, I never want to see you again….."_

Kagome opened her eyes abruptly looking around, Inuyasha was still asleep and everything was still dark. She let out a sigh of relief, 'it was just a dream or nightmare and they never come true…right?' she asked herself afraid to go back to sleep.

Thirty minutes had past and she heard Inuyasha yawn and stretch. "That felt good." Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome looking at him. "What?"

"You are funny when you stretch." She told him laughing. He narrowed his eyes at her. She finished laughing and then looked around. Shippo was still sleeping, it was strange that he was full demon and yet needed to sleep all night. She figured it must be because he was still a child. Miroku and Sango were in the other corner sleeping away any partying they did earlier. Kaede was sleeping with Shippo. Shippo normally slept with Kagome but lately Kagome would get up to early for him, so he decided to go sleep with anyone else but her. "Let's go for a walk." She whispered to him.

Inuyasha smiled, "If you want to go for a walk then we will go for a walk." He said getting up and helping her up. "Where would you like to go tonight madam?" He said in a weird voice.

Kagome chuckled, "Did Souta have you watch a video with him last time you went over to my time?"

Inuyasha scratched his head, "Yeah, one time when you were at school and I had to stay inside."

"I had a feeling he did. Let's just go out. I don't care where just somewhere." Kagome was really getting annoyed by staying around where everyone was asleep.

"Alright" Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the hut and saw the moon in the sky, which shown over everything and made everything glisten.

"I think I am going to go back in two and a half weeks to tell my mom about everything that has been going on."

"Why two and a half weeks?"

"That's how long it will take for the clothing to be ready. I don't want my mom to see me like this right away; I want to tell her little by little." She kicked a rock as they walked through the woods.

"I see. Should I come?"

"Sure, it may be better if you came actually. Just keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking." She winked at him

"Oh yeah cuz I have a big mou…" he started saying sarcastically until he realized that they walked in front of the tree where they first met. The very tree that started the long list of events that ends up with them where they were today.

"I always loved this tree, ever since I first met you, when I look at this tree, I automatically think of you." She leaned into Inuyasha.

"I think of you too, when I see this tree."

Then they turned to each other and blushed, it was kind of a weird position to be in. They were married, it was dark, and there was no one around. "Inuyasha you have really grown up since I first met you."

"I have, I will admit before I met you, I never thought about anything like I do now." He hugged her. She willingly hugged him back. After a few moments, they started kissing. No words were shared between the two. (I can't say anymore, I want to keep this at a decent rating, but you get what is happening.)

_**I am keeping this a decent rating as said so yeah, don't expect anymore from that. If you want anymore than that go to another story, I won't put anything like that in any of my stories. Well tell me what you think by reviewing it. Thanks for reading this story.**_


	5. Going back home three weeks later

5

Three weeks had past rather quickly with little change; Kagome and Inuyasha were heading back to the others after a short walk that morning, both were laughing both were laughing hysterically. Inuyasha had been telling her a story about when he was a kid, "And I was on the trail of what I thought was a mouse but when and I came to a hole in a tree and stuck my nose in it I was greeted by a million lady bugs flying at me, to make matters worse, I thought they were going to kill me so I ran faster than I ever thought possible with the bugs following behind me." He told her as they both broke out in even more laughter. After Kagome was to go back to tell her family, then they would head out of the village. Of course it was hard to say where when they didn't have to fight Naraku anymore.

Kagome and Inuyasha got used to their nightly walks; Inuyasha enjoyed having company while everyone else slept. The past few days, he had been teaching her how to use her claws. She had yet to actually be able to do anything with them, but he assured her that she could over time.

They had just went into the village when Sango caught sight of them, "Kagome, I have been looking for you. Your clothing is ready."

"Oh, that's great! I will go try them on and then go to see my mom. Inuyasha you still coming with me to see my mom?" she looked over at him.

"Of course I will. Are you going to have to take any more of those tests?" He crossed his arms, "Because I won't wait for you."

"I think those days are over, because of how I look and all. I am going to tell my mom to take me out of school" She told him, then she thought inquisitively "Maybe I should have my mom give me home schooling."

"I think you should just stay here in this time." Inuyasha said roughly to her.

"I knew you would say that, that's why I didn't ask you." Kagome yelled. "Now I am going to go try out my new clothing, Sango you coming?" She yelled before walking off in a rush.

"Sure" Sango stammered as she started to follow her friend, Sango turned to shrug her shoulders to Inuyasha to show that she was just as confused by Kagome's as actions as Inuyasha was at that time.

They went into the seamstress's hut and looked at the new dress type clothing that Kagome had asked for. She wasn't to happy that it had red streaks running through it but that was the main color used in the feudal era so she couldn't say anything about it. She went into a different room and put it on. It felt magnificent. It covered the tail and had long sleeves and went down past her knees. Although she did feel weird being so covered up but it would be perfect to have when going to see her mom. The other piece of clothing was as she wanted, it looked like her school uniform but it had a small spot in the back where her tail could feel a little more comfortable and not make the skirt rise up. 'I wish I didn't have this tail' she thought to herself looking at the fuzzy thing sticking out of the back.

"How does everything fit?" The young seamstress asked.

"Everything fits really well. I am going to wear these out of here if that is okay." She told the young lady.

"That's fine." The young lady said as Kagome came out of the back room with both new pieces of clothing on.

"Where did you put the green one?" Sango asked confused.

"I put it under this one." She lifted the red dress a little. "I want to show my mom after I explain what has been happening over here."

"Alright" Sango nonchalantly said before walking off.

"How much do I owe you?" she turned to the seamstress getting a small pouch out from her old uniform.

"Don't worry about it, think of it as a wedding gift from me to you" she told Kagome.

Kagome was shocked, "No I have to pay you, and this is too expensive for you to not get paid." She handed some money over which the lady graciously took. It wasn't as much as what the new clothes would normally cost but at least it was something.

When Kagome and Sango left the hut, they were greeted by Inuyasha and Miroku. Both were talking about something but shushed up as soon as they realized that the girls were out. "You look beautiful" Inuyasha said starring at Kagome.

"Thanks" Kagome blushed. "I need to get a bandana in order to hide the ears" she pointed to her ears twitching on the top of her head.

"I think you have one in your bag." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh yeah I did." She ran to go get her bag and then withdrew a black bandana. So it may not match, but it was a quick thing until she told her mom. "Inuyasha lets go soon so that we can get back as soon as possible."

"Sure" Inuyasha started walking over to her.

"Have fun" Sango said.

"Good luck with your mom." Miroku yelled.

"I want you to come back soon" Shippo yelled.

"We will be back in a few hours." Kagome yelled back and then ran off to the well catching Inuyasha off guard. He sighed and ran after her. She was getting better with being able to run long distances and Inuyasha was getting tired of always having to run. He figured she only ran all the time because it was new to her.

"Bout time you get here." Kagome sat on the well saying as Inuyasha came up to her.

"We weren't racing." Inuyasha told her.

She started to laugh, "Lets go, I want to get this over with" she said putting the bandana around her head, covering her ears. They then jumped into the well with the bright blue light surrounding them and having them land on the other side. "Wow, it really does smell worse over here." She held her nose.

"Yeah, I told you it did" he folded his arms.

Kagome jumped out and Inuyasha followed. "That makes getting out a lot easier." She said looking back at the well.

They left the well house and walked towards her house. They both could smell the food that Kagome's mom was cooking. "It smells so good" Kagome said sticking her nose in the air at that one marvelous scent that appeared to grasp her smell.

"If you are trying to hide what happened you are doing a bad job" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome's ears flattened and she stopped smelling the air. "I forgot." Inuyasha let out a small smirk before they walked into the house, "Mom" Kagome yelled and walked into the kitchen where she found her mother.

"Hi hun." Mrs. Higarashi said running around the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Mom I need to talk to you about a few things. Would you mind taking a break so we can talk in the dining room?" Kagome said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Sure, I started dinner a little early so I should have time anyways." She turned off the stove.

"Where is Souta?" Kagome said looking around.

"He should be home from school in a few minutes." She looked over at Kagome to note what she was wearing. "Hun, do you need another uniform." She asked, normally when Kagome came home in some random feudal era clothing, that would mean that her uniform was destroyed.

"No, I'm fine, but I want to sit down at the table to talk to you. Well both Inuyasha and I want to talk to you." She pointed over to Inuyasha.

When they sat down they heard Souta come in and slam the door, "mom, where are you?" Souta yelled.

"In here" she yelled from the living room.

Souta ran in and stopped when he saw Inuyasha, "Hey Inuyasha" he said and then looked over to see Kagome, "What's with the crazy get up?" he questioned.

Kagome gave him a glanre and then turned to her mom. "Mom, I guess I will start with Inuyasha and I are now married."

Her mom looked back in forth from each one. "When did this happen?"

"About three weeks ago. You can say it was a spur the moment thing." She nervously giggled.

"Congratualtions, was that all you wanted to say?" her mother asked the two.

"No, there is another thing." Kagome looked down at the table. "You see, we had to use the jewel on something and I allowed Inuyasha to use it in order to get rid of it."

"What did you wish for?" Her mom asked excitedly looking over at the hanyo.

"Well you see" Kagome had a nervous laughter about her and then pulled off the bandana, showing the black ears that stood out of her head. "I am kinda part dog…"

Mrs. Higarashi screamed making both Kagome and Inuyasha fold there ears back from the screech.

"Cool, can I touch?!" Souta asked.

"NO" Kagome said to her brother, "Mom there is more than that." She took off her outer layer and turned around to show a lightly colored grey tail.

"Why do you have a..?" she pointed to the fuzzy thing behind her.

"Well many dog demons have one and I guess being half, you have your chance of getting one." She smiled nervously while looking down and playing with her fingers.

Souta ran over and grabbed the tail. "It's soft" He announced.

Kagome quickly pushed it away from his hands.

"Next you're going to tell me you're pregnant." Mrs. Higarashi said seeping further into her chair.

"There's a funny story behind that." Kagome laughed nervously.

"WHAT??" both her mom and Inuyasha said in unison.

"When were you going to tell me?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"I don't know for sure if I am, but I think I might be, there is a good chance." She yelled back.

"I can't take anymore surprises for today. I have a headache." Kagome's mom got up and went into the other room.

"Mom, it isn't that bad." Kagome yelled following after her mom and leaving Souta and Inuyasha in the room.

"Am I really going to be an uncle?!" Souta asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said plainly.

"Yay! That means I can teach the child many annoying things. I have to get a job, so that I can be the cool uncle when it comes."

"Why would you need a job?"

"To buy stuff for it, duh. Well I better work on allowance. I gotta go clean my room" Souta ran off and stomped up stairs.

"Such a weird kid." Inuyasha mumbled. Then he went into the other room to find Kagome trying to calm her mom down.

"How can this happen?" her mom kept saying.

"Mom, it isn't that bad. We are married after all. It was bound to happen."

"That's another thing why didn't you let me come?"

"Because we got married the same time our friends did in the feudal era."

"I promised to watch over her forever if that makes you feel any better." Inuyasha said while leaning against the door frame.

They looked up to see him with his eyes closed and ears flat. "How long have you been there?" Kagome asked.

"It doesn't matter, I promised to protect you no matter what, so I don't see what the problem is."

"You're right" Mrs. Higarashi said with a smile which no only confused both Inuyasha and Kagome but made them very uneasy about the situation. "If this is the road you took than I guess I do have to support you." She got up. "But promise me one thing."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"If you guys happen to have a human kid, I want it to come here and go to school here."

"Sure mom, and I will make sure it does well in school." Kagome smiled.

"Alright, than I will need Inuyasha to promise too."

"Why should I promise that?"

"Inuyasha we have too, my place is a lot safer for human children." Kagome yelled to him.

"Fine I promise" Inuyasha said looking away.

"Mom, I don't know if I am pregnant though." Kagome then announced.

"Well you are married so you will end up either way." She smiled

"That's true." Kagome said.

"Will you stay for supper?" she asked.

"Sure." Kagome decided that's the least they could do for almost giving her mom a heart attack.

"Let me go get it ready! I need to make a little more food though if Inuyasha is staying." She ran off with her mood completely turned around.

"I think my mother may be bipolar" Kagome announced before saying "but she did take that better than I thought." Kagome was smiling.

Inuyasha looked at her dumfoundedly, 'how her mother suppose to take the news?' Inuyasha thought before looking back at Kagome's mother.

After dinner Kagome filled up her bag with tons of random things she knew the others would like and was excited that she could carry it without it feeling really heavy. "We don't need this crap." Inuyasha told her. "You seem to be bringing more stuff than last time."

"Well I figured I can bring more; now that I can carry it."

"I am going to throw that thing off a cliff one day." Inuyasha mumbled behind her.

"No your not" Kagome yelled going into the well house.

'Forgot she can hear better now.' Inuyasha thought following her toward the well house where she was placing her bag down to figure out how to get both her and the bag through the well. Inuyasha let out a sigh before helping Kagome with the stupid bag.

_**Alright, that answers a few of your questions. That's how I think her mother would react and someone asked what kind of demon Kagome was. Well I didn't change it up from a dog demon; I figured that would make the story flow a little better. I already have most of the story written up so it is just me making sure I have time to put it on here. I laughed at a few questions I received cuz every single question was being answered in this chapter so I found it funny that you guys actually picked up on those questions ;). Tell me if you have other questions cuz I am always up to making sure it is in my story. Thanks for the reviews and please tell me how you liked this chapter. Byes till next time. **_


	6. An old friend visits

They were at the other side of the well when both jumped out and found Shippo waiting for them

They were at the other side of the well when both jumped out and found Shippo waiting for them. "I thought you guys weren't going to come in forever." He yelled jumping onto Kagome.

"Sorry I had to eat dinner before coming back." Kagome announced to him.

"Did you bring back any?"

"Yep, I brought back the leftovers for you guys." She started walking back to the campground with him in tow. "Come on Inuyasha" she called back.

"Wait Kagome." Inuyasha yelled out.

"Why should I wait you can very well run to…" she turned around to see Inuyasha looking everywhere frantically. Something was coming and from the looks of it he knew the scent. "Inuyasha what is it?" she asked dropping the bag on the ground. Shippo jumped down and then realized from Inuyasha's movements who it was. Shippo sighed and wished he wasn't there for this encounter.

Kagome saw Inuyasha growl and she knew it was between two people; Kouga or Sesshomaru. Then she saw found out when she saw Kouga coming, not at his normal speed they were used to though. Naraku had taken the jewel shards out of his legs a while back and this was the second time they had seen him run without them. He was still pretty fast while running though. In fact even without the jewel shards his wolf partners couldn't keep up with him

"Kagome, what happened?" Kouga ran over Kagome grabbing her hands in his.

"Well you see Kouga…" Kagome was able to say

"How could you let this happen?" Kouga looked like he was panicking as he scooted closer to Kagome, if that was possible.

"Kagome is now with me so leave her alone." Inuyasha said breaking in between the two.

Kouga had a look of disbelief, "Don't lie to me, my Kagome would never chose you." He said jumping at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged him easily, "Not so fast without your shards are ya?" Inuyasha yelled jumping out of the way a second time.

"You guys stop fighting now." Kagome yelled.

"I will not until you tell me what this mutt here is talking about." Kouga to her as he tried to hit Inuyasha again. There was no doubt since Kouga had the jewel shard taken out; both of them were evenly matched.

"Kouga it is true. I am with Inuyasha." Kagome screamed trying to stop the two from fighting.

"That can't be. What did he promise you? I can double that." He told her as Inuyasha got a good punch in on the wolf.

"He didn't promise anything and Inuyasha don't fight anymore." Kagome yelled, this was getting no where fast.

"Why did you take on such a vile role as a half breed?" He asked.

"I'll show you vile." Inuyasha yelled trying to hit Kouga again.

Kouga dodged him easily and then went in front of Kagome. "Well if you decide that this disgusting excuse for a living creature isn't good enough you know where to find me." He said smoothly.

"Kouga even if something ever did happen to Inuyasha, do you think I could go with you knowing that you don't like half demons?" Kagome asked.

"I never said I didn't like half demons, its just Inuyasha I don't like and that is because he has taken you away from me. I would accept you with open arms if you ever decided to come back to me" He said hugging her.

'Come back? When did I come in the first place?' she wondered. Finally she spoke "Kouga I don't think that could ever happen. I have been trying ever since I met you to get you to see. I met you when you were trying to kill us and kidnap me, I am a forgiving person, but I don't think I could go as far too ever think of you as anymore than a friend. I met you under bad terms and while we are friends that all we ever will be." Kagome pleaded to him while hearing Inuyasha growling in the background. She only hoped Kouga would finally understand.

"I see, well, if you ever change your mind you know where I live. I will always accept you" Kouga told her running off, waving to her as he left. "I will miss you." Kouga yelled and then disappeared.

'Still didn't get it.' Kagome told her self. "He was close to knowing about the well. That would have been odd to explain." She whispered.

Inuyasha smiled. "He finally realized that he wasn't better than me." Inuyasha said while walking over to her and than standing next to her.

Kagome sighed and started to walk over to grab her bag.

"What was the sigh for?" Inuyasha was bewildered.

"Nothing lets go." Kagome said.

"No really, why did you sigh? Kagome? Come on answer me why did you sigh?" Inuyasha ran after Kagome.

"Forget about it?" Kagome yelled.

They got back to the village to find Sango and Miroku yelling at each other.

"What happened here?" Kagome ran in between the two.

"Miroku was being his old self again." Sango yelled.

"It's not like I actually did anything to any of the girls. I was just…"

"No, if you are going to do this than I can't trust you." Sango bellowed at him.

"Wait." Kagome said "Miroku would you do this again?"

"No of course not." He pleaded.

"I will believe that when I see it." Sango said under her breath.

"Sango, he said he wouldn't do it again, believe him." Kagome pleaded with her friend.

"I remember a certain monk saying that before I married him." She crossed her arms. After a few seconds she finally gave in "Fine I will give you one more chance."

"Thank you Sango." Miroku said running and hugging her.

That night after everyone went to bed Kagome and Inuyasha went into the woods. "Inuyasha can you teach me how to fight again? You have been trying and I really feel lucky tonight." Kagome asked.

"Sure, I guess." He didn't see why not. "Alright, first of all put your legs apart like this." He separated his legs like he would normally before he runs at something.

"Alright, what next?!" Kagome got into the stance.

"Now just believe you can do it, visualize it, and then throw your claws out." He looked around quickly, "Aim for that tree." He point to a tree not to far from them.

"That's it? That's all you do?"

"Yeah, just do that and it should work, but you really have to visualize it. You have to see it in your mind."

"Alright." She closed her eyes. 'I can do this, I can do this.' She kept telling hersef. Then after a thirty seconds, she opened her eyes and sent her claws forward. A small flash of light came out and gently nicked the tree, barley making a scratch.

There was a small silence between the two. Kagome and Inuyasha looked blankly at the small nick. "That's alright Kagome; you will do better over…"

"I did it!! Did you see that?" Kagome was jumping up and down, screaming. "I did it!" she had tears forming in her eyes. "I did that!" She ran over to the nick and pointed to it.

Inuyasha smiled. "You sure did." he whispered. "Good job"

She ran at him and jumped on him for a hug. Unfortunately for both of them, Inuyasha wasn't expecting that and fell on his back. They both started to laugh.

"I can't believe it, over time I will get better than you."

"I don't know about that, I mean it has been a month and well that's all you can do." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"No, that attack right there is only the start of what I am capable of." She said proudly.

"We will see about that." Inuyasha muttered.

"I never thought I would be learning attacks like that." She told him.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said as Kagome nuzzled up to him as they both watched the stars. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"What wish did you make on the shooting star we saw a few months back?"

"Hm? Oh you mean about four months or so ago?"

"Yeah."

"It doesn't matter now because it came true."

"No really what did you wish for?"

Kagome hugged him, "If you must now, I wished for you to stay a hanyo as long as we are together." She whispered.

Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes. "I guess you got your wish." He whispered back as the both spent the rest of the night looking up at the stars.

_**There you go, another chapter bites the dust P Corny I know but it is true. Tell me what **_**YOU THE VIEWER**_** though about it, I always enjoy good reviews and I love trying to explain myself if someone has a question. **_

_**Oh and one good question I was given was from **__**Princess Stormcloud0217**__**who asked me how they could have a full human child or full demon? I think that was a very good question!! Well I wrote back to her but for the rest of you if you don't think the way I do (just remember that I am a science major) The way I see it would be that it is a gene thing like two recessive genes such as a person with one red hair gene and one blonde hair gene. Think of red hair as human and blonde hair as demon. Well if you have them separated, you get all blonde or all red but put together you get red and blonde mixed together because they are both recessive. But if you get two people with one of each such as the two that are half demon/half human here they would have a 50 chance of having half demons and 25 chance of having either full human or full demon. Try the table thing they teach you in seventh or eighth grade, if you remember it.**_

_**And if that is confusing please tell me to try and explain myself better. Hope to hear from you guys soon!! **_


	7. Seven months later

Seven months had passed and today was a day to remember

Seven months had passed and today was a day to remember. Inuyasha was pacing right outside of a hut where he could hear screaming and yelling from the inside. He couldn't wait any longer he wanted to go in but several people told him that he wasn't allowed in. The wait was as much pain as anything else he had ever felt. "We came as soon as we heard." Sango yelled. Miroku and Sango came rushing over to the pacing hanyou. "I will go in for you." Sango told Inuyasha putting a hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha just nodded and watched as she went into the hut.

"How long has it been now?" Miroku asked.

"She has been in there for an hour but it feels like eternity. I just want to let her know that I am here for her." Inuyasha said with plenty of worry in his voice.

"I am sure she knows" Miroku assured him. More screaming ensued from the hut.

Meanwhile, in the hut… "I am going to have to kill him" Kagome screamed. "Were is he?"

"Kagome I'm here." Sango whispered coming near her friend's side to calm her down.

"Where is he Sango?" She was panting.

"He can't come in, only women are allowed in. Believe me he is right outside and you are freaking him out right now." She laughed at the end of her statement. "I don't think he has ever been so scared before." She grabbed her friends hand and allowed her to squeeze it.

"Thank you Sango, but I just want this to end." Kagome whispered.

"You're almost done." Sango said.

"Its Coming" someone yelled. A little after, they heard a scream. "It's a girl!" the same person yelled.

Inuyasha jumped at the sound. "Did you hear that Miroku?!" He grabbed Miroku and pulled him right into the air giving him the biggest hug he could muster. "I am a father to a little girl."

"That's great Inuyasha now let me down please." Miroku could barely breath from the hug he was receiving.

"Sorry" Inuyasha let him down slightly ashamed at how he just acted.

"Are you crying?" Miroku teased.

"No, I am just happy." Inuyasha went to wipe a single tear from his cheek.

"Sango, I have a little girl!" Kagome squealed. "Let me hold her…" before she could say any more- Kagome felt another contraction.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango looked down at her friend. "Something is wrong" Sango yelled to the others who were taking care of the child at that time.

"Wait, something is wrong?" Inuyasha stopped his celebration. "Miroku she is screaming after she gave birth." Worry consumed his voice yet again.

"I am sure she is fine." Miroku was still trying to gain the feeling back to his arms from Inuyasha's hug.

"She is having another" someone yelled.

"It's your lucky day" another woman said.

"It doesn't feel like it." Kagome managed to say through the pain.

"I'm right here" Sango managed to tell her, although her hand was probably dead from not getting enough circulation through it.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, they heard another scream. "Is it alright?" was the first thing Kagome asked knowing that normally when you have twins born in the feudal era, the second rarely makes it.

"It's a beautiful boy." One of the ladies told her.

"I have a boy and a girl!" Inuyasha couldn't believe it, he heard every word that was being said and wanted to go in so badly. The suspense was killing him.

"Sango can you go look at them?" Kagome asked exhausted.

"Alright." Sango went over to where they were cleaning the two kids before they could give them to the mother. "Kagome you are going to be pleasantly surprised. The boy has his father's looks!" she told her friend

"What about the girl?" Kagome asked excitedly.

Sango looked over and saw the little girl. "Why should I tell you?"

"Come on" Kagome laughed at her friends joke.

"She has her mother's looks" Sango said.

"Oh." Kagome managed to say.

"Before you turned into a hanyou, congrats you actually have a human child!" Sango told her friend.

"No way!! That means she can go to school in my time and learn so much." Kagome screeched.

Finally Kagome was able to see them; she couldn't believe her eyes on how cute both of them were. Sango helped her sit up while she was given both of them. While Kagome was holding them, the girl quickly settled down to sleep but the young boy seemed to not like that and gave his older sister a small hit in the arm. It awoke her abruptly and made her scream. Kagome laughed. "They already have that sibling rivalry thing going on between each other." She whispered to Sango.

"Yeah, what are you guys going to name them?"

"We don't know yet, Inuyasha said he wants to name one daughter after his mother but he wants to wait until the third or fourth child for some reason. I will let Inuyasha see them and then we will both come up with the names." She told her. "What do you think of that?"

"I think it is a wonderful idea." Sango whispered and put her arms out to hold one.

Kagome gently placed the sleeping girl in Sango's hands. "I can already tell she is going to be the angel of the two." Kagome whispered as the boy started sucking on his entire hand while looking around at everyone.

"Yeah, I think you are right. Wow, a human and a hal…" Sango stared at the little boy.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop mid sentence" Kagome questioned.

"Kagome, I don't think that child is half demon." She pointed to the markings that appeared on the forehead. "Come to think of it I think he may be full due to the markings." She thought inquisitively.

"No, it can't be." She said.

"They look just like Sesshomaru's markings." Sango pointed out.

"Kagome, I can't take it any longer." She heard Inuyasha yell outside the hut.

"You don't have to, I will be right out." One of the perks of being half demon, you don't have to wait like a human would. Kagome got up with the help of a few people and walked to the door while leaning on one of the girls for support with the boy in hand. Sango followed closely behind with the girl.

"You shouldn't be getting up." Sango told her.

"I am fine." Kagome said getting to the door. "Inuyasha meet your new born boy and your little girl."

Inuyasha turned around to see her at the door with a little child in her hands. He ran over to her and looked down. "Hey, it's great to finally see you" he said softly to the young boy.

"Do you wanna pick him up?" Kagome offered.

Inuyasha looked at her scared. "Are you sure, what if I drop him?"

"He will be fine; beside he seems to take after his father." She laughed at her joke.

Inuyasha gently picked him up, "Welcome to the world little guy." He held him close to his chest so that he wouldn't have a chance to drop him. "Wait, why does he have those markings?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"I wanted to ask you about that. I think instead of having a half demon we had a full one." She told him. It was possible if they were both half, but the chance was slim.

"It doesn't matter; I will love him either way." Inuyasha said looking down at his new son. "I will call you Hai. Yes, that sounds like a good name for you."

"You never said hi to your girl." Kagome said waving for Sango to come out. "Say hi to Naomi; I decided to name her that." Kagome reached out for her child, which Sango reluctantly gave up. "You notice anything different about her?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha looked over at her and his eyes lit up. "She looks like you before you changed" Inuyasha was overly joyed. Not only did he get two kids but neither would be made fun of by being called half breed or anything else offensive. They could enjoy happy normal lives. Well, as normal as they could be with two half demons as parents who can easily go into the future and back.

Kagome knelt down on the ground, she was tired after today and after pushing herself to come out, she was very tired. "Kagome" Sango yelled going to help her friend

"Just take Naomi out of my hands" she said.

Sango did as she wished and Inuyasha stayed right next to her. "Kagome are you alright?"

"Just tired" she said.

Inuyasha looked frantically around, he couldn't help her not when he was holding a new born and Sango was holding the other. "Miroku can you..."

Before he could say anything else, Miroku picked her up and brought her to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut in order for her to get rest. Inuyasha and Sango were following close behind. "I am fine." Kagome managed to whisper.

"Get some sleep Kagome, you had a rough day, we will take care of the children." Inuyasha told her and with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Kagome finally woke up. "Good timing" Sango said and handed her the children. "They're hungry." Sango whispered to her.

"I feel so bad for falling asleep now." Kagome said hurriedly taking the two children. She decided to not use formula if they were going to be raised in the feudal era. It would just be too much of a pain to lug it back and forth. "I guess little Naomi will be able to go to school in my time."

"I don't want her too." Inuyasha said right away.

"Why not? She would be much safer in my time."

"Yeah, but you were so afraid of those tests, what if she is as afraid of them as you are."

"She won't be, she will be smart, and you wait she will go to college and makes tons of money. Maybe she can become a lawyer." Kagome assured him

"A What?" Inuyasha yelled.

"That doesn't matter, she is going to learn and be smart." Kagome announced.

"I think that is a great idea." Sango said.

"I forgot you were here." Kagome whispered

"It will help her get experience that you had to go without Kagome." Sango went on saying

"Yeah, it would" Miroku added, he was glad that his children would never have to worry about this school thing. He didn't have any yet but Sango was seven months pregnant so it was on its way.

"I hope I don't have twins, that looks like more work than its worth." Sango said rubbing her stomach.

"Well if twins are as rare as they say then I was just one of the lucky few." Kagome said smiling while looking down at the two.

_**Well another chapter down. Sorry for it taking so long, my ducklings that I am taking care of are really starting to crave attention. I was so mad though… the other day I sat down at the table to eat duck (one of my favorite meals) and I couldn't bring myself to do it cuz every single time I looked down at my plate, I could only think of my ducklings running around. It is safe to say that duck is no longer something I eat. Ugh, gotta add that now to my list of animals I have taken care of and no longer eat which includes rabbit, chicken, and fish. I better not have to take care of a cow or I am going to end up vegetarian /.**_

_**Either way this was my next chapter tell me what you think of this chapter and I will definitely read them all. **_

_**Oh and about the gene thing that I have been trying to explain to people, write to me telling me that you would like me to explain to you and I will do my best to find another way to explain myself. It is just hard to explain to everyone at once so if you want me to explain more just tell me.**_


	8. Uncle who?

Six years later, Kagome walked out with two little children following her

Seven years later, Kagome walked out with two little children following her. They formed a big bond between each other. Hai was definitely a true demon, he started looking more and more like a dog demon as time went on. However, living in a human village, he had different views on everything than a normal demon would. He loved to look at the birds with his mother and found fighting a rather harsh idea. Inuyasha would get ticked at him when it came time for training due to the child not caring to learn any new attacks. They were training for a year now and Hai had yet to learn one attack and appeared to not mind. Needless to say Hai was very inquisitive.

While his sister on the other hand, looked human, but seemed to have a few advantages over humans. She had more strength than a normal human her age and was able to walk at a much younger age than was normal for a human. Plus she loved learning how to fight with her dad. Sure she couldn't do anything big like he could but she learned how to use a normal sword. She loved her sword and refused to go anywhere without it. In fact, she only had it for five months and she already learned how to block really well. It was almost like there personalities were switched at birth and sometimes they could really confuse their parents with their actions.

Kagome was always a little more peaceful and was dumfounded the first time Hai wanted to be with her. And Naomi, she loved hanging with her dad. It wasn't a bad thing but it was a pain when school started. Naomi didn't like school, she wanted to leave after being there for a minute and it was even more of a pain when she refused to get rid of her sword when she left for school. Kagome actually had to bribe her to leave it home when she went over to her present time with whatever would make Naomi happy. Hai wanted to learn though, he was always watching Naomi do her homework and a lot of times caught up on what she was doing quite fast. Kagome even had to hold him back when Naomi would go to school because he always wanted to go and see what it was like. Naomi was smart though, Kagome at one point caught Naomi actually getting Hai to do her homework for her. Since that time, Naomi was not allowed in the same room as Hai when she was doing homework.

"Naomi why don't you and Hai go outside and play in the woods for a bit. I want to talk to your father." Kagome said

"Alright." Naomi said, she then hit her brother and ran before her brother could turn around. He chased after her, knowing full well who hit her.

"Get back her sis." He yelled chasing her down. He then jumped in the air tackling his sister. Thus, making them tumble over and fall down a huge hill. When they got to the bottom they started laughing at each other.

"You ruined a good run." Naomi managed to say.

"Yeah but you ruined my hair." Hai told her sticking his tongue out and smiling.

"I'll teach you to make me lose my balance." She said getting up and tackling him over. "Now what was that for..." she stopped as a new scent entered her nose. This scent was something that she had never smelt before and it was weird how it almost smelt like her father but it was different in a way. She turned to see Sesshomaru looking at the two playful kids.

Sesshomaru looked down to see the young boy with dog ears like his father but he had the markings like a full dog demon would and then to the little girl who almost appeared to look like that girl that followed Inuyasha around. He knew that these two belonged to them there was no mistaking it.

"Hi" Naomi said. She noticed that he looked like a much older version of her brother. "What are you doing out here?" She asked playfully. They were confused as to why they had never met this stranger before.

"I should be asking you that." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

"Well we were playing and…" she realized that he could care less. "We will just get going then." She managed to squeak out. Something about him made her feel terrified.

At the village…

Kagome went to find Inuyasha in a tree close by. He loved sitting up there and she on occasion would jump up there too. "Inuyasha" she said sweetly

"Yeah." He said looking down noticing no little ones around her. "Where are the kids?"

"I sent them off" she giggled after saying that, "It's just you and me now." She whispered.

Inuyasha started to laugh, "Is that so?" he jumped down to look her in the eyes. "And what should that mean?" He started to hug her.

While in their embrace, Inuyasha noticed a scent in the air and stopped their kiss in midstream. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Kagome do you smell something odd."

"I smell the two kids in the forest and another scent; they must have found a friend." She said laughing and backed out of his embrace to see him looking very scared. "What's wrong?" Kagome managed.

"That's not a friend, that's Sesshomaru." He said once the scent came back to him. 'We haven't seen him in a long time what would make him appear all of a sudden?' Inuyasha pondered.

"Are you sure?" Kagome yelled.

"We need to get to the kids before he does." Inuyasha said looking into the woods.

'Figures we finally get time alone and Sesshomaru has to ruin it' Kagome told herself. "Let's go." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha looked around sniffing ferociously. "Both scents are going into the same directions. I have a feeling they will meet up."

"Sesshomaru wouldn't kill two innocent children." Kagome yelled as they ran through the woods to find them.

"He would if it were to get back at me." Inuyasha answered.

There was a long pause between the kids and Sesshomaru. He heard through the grapevine that Inuyasha had two purebred kids but he had to find if it were true. "Who are your parents?" Sesshomaru insisted.

"My father's name is Inuyasha." Naomi said.

"And our mother's name is Kagome" the Hai added. They started to back off, something about him didn't seem right, why would he care who there parents where?

"I see" Sesshomaru said getting closer to them.

"Leave them alone." A voice yelled as Inuyasha jumped in between the kids and Sesshomaru and it looked like he was ready to kill Sesshomaru. "Leave them alone, you have nothing to do with them."

"Although younger brother, if these kids are my family than I have a right to see them." Sesshomaru announced.

The kids looked over at him 'family?' they wondered. Then Kagome came over to the kids and made them stand behind her.

"Since when did you care about family?" Inuyasha spat at him.

"Since I heard that you had a purebred son." Sesshomaru announced. It was amazing how he always kept the same tone in his voice. "I have the right to see how you are taking care of the family blood. And letting him be around humans is not the way to do it." He got closer to Inuyasha.

"You stay back" Inuyasha growled. "I will not allow you to tell us how to raise our kids."

"You are in no position to talk; you lived by human rituals and know nothing of your demon side."

"Shut up, it doesn't matter, I was raised just fine." Inuyasha yelled cracking his knuckles.

"You are ignorant." Sesshomaru said, as he picked Inuyasha up by the throat and threw him into a tree. He then walked towards Kagome and the two children. "Its been a while, I may not know what happened to make you not look like a priestess anymore and instead look like a disgusting half breed, but I will hurt you if you get in my way." He was staring her in the eyes making her rather uncomfortable.

"Get away from my children." She was able to say. She pushed her kids back behind her further. There was no way she could out run him.

"If I told you once, I have told you a million times, stay away from her." Inuyasha came at him with the tetsuiga.

"So you won't let me see my own niece and nephew?" Sesshomaru asked while dodging Inuyasha easily.

"What is he to us?" Naomi asked her mother.

"He is your father's half brother." She whispered to them, "Let's go" she scooted them away from the fight.

"But mom, I want to watch dad" the little girl said, she loved watching her father train, and now she had a chance to watch an actual fight.

"Come on" Kagome said to her again picking Naomi up and grabbing the young Hai's hand. 'I don't want to leave Inuyasha here alone but I have to get the kids out of here. Anyways Inuyasha was itching for a fight for a while now, so now that he has one, I know he wont just let it go definitely when Sesshomaru was going after his kids.' She assured herself.

"Miroku, Sango, are you there?" Kagome yelled in front of a hut before barging her way in. She looked to see one six year old, a four year old, a three year old, a one year old and Sango was pregnant…again.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked seeing her friend's exasperation on her face.

"It's Sesshomaru, he is around and he went after the kids." Kagome said

"Where is he now?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha is fighting him. I took this time to take the kids out of there. He wanted to take Hai away from us because he said that he shouldn't be raised by humans." She told Sango. "I am going to help Inuyasha."

"Why don't you stay here? You can wait for him. He will be back soon."

"I can't" Kagome yelled at her friend.

"He will be fine." Sango told her, "He fought Naraku after all."

"Yeah, but I can smell his blood and the worse thing than that, is I don't smell any blood coming from Sesshomaru, that tells me that something is wrong." Kagome managed to say.

"I see, and then you can go help him, just remember that he is doing this to protect you so you better not die. I will protect the two till you get back." Sango confirmed that she would.

"Thank you; make sure nothing happens to them." Kagome whispered before running out of the hut.

'Be safe Inuyasha' she ran over toward the fight. When she got back, Inuyasha had just been thrown into a tree. He was cut up and looked pretty beaten.

"You know what sad Inuyasha is this isn't even about the children anymore. I have wanted to kill you since you were born." Sesshomaru said going over to where Inuyasha was heavily panting. Somehow Inuyasha was able to keep hold of his tetsuiga the whole time. "Now that you have reproduced, I will have to kill you and those things you call children and that half breed mate of yours. But don't worry I will keep the young boy alive. At least he has pure blood" He stood in front of Inuyasha raising a clawed hand.

"Stop!" Kagome said running in the middle of what little space there was between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru stop this now. He wanted to have a family and get away from having to kill and fight." She had to stand up to him no matter how scared she was.

"Then why are you a miserable half breed, instead of him being human." He monotonley said.

Kagome paused at the question "I...I can't answer that but you should still know that he doesn't want to fight. Look at him he is unconscious."

"I can fix that." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kagome had enough, it was obvious, Sesshomaru came to kill his younger brother once and for all. She then conjured all she learned over the past seven to eight years and attacked him. Although they were as basic of an attack as possible, she caught him off guard and actually got a small hit on his right cheek, making it bleed a little. "You want to kill him; you will have to go through me." She said flatly at him.

"Is that a challenge?" Sesshomaru said smiling.

"Only if you aren't scared." Kagome smiled back. She was able to hit him that time, maybe she did have a chance...Or not. Sesshomaru came at her non stop. She didn't have time to strike. She kept blocking his attacks the best she could but all she had were her arms which didn't help at all. Attack after attack, she finally fell, but when he turned around, she was able to throw one last attack at him. It flew cutting into his back before he turned around, he couldn't believe that she was actually still trying to hurt him.

"Why you little." He went over and picked her up by the throat. "There are very few people that hit me and live to tell about it." He growled starting to crush her throat.

"Like Inuyasha" She spat in his face. She didn't even make it sound like she was struggling for breath.

"Do you want to die?" He growled throwing her into a tree.

Kagome tried to stand but she couldn't anymore, then she felt something strange pulse through her. 'This feeling, it almost feels like what Inuyasha talked about before he, oh no' that was her last thought before she passed out.

_**Oh no…What happened to Kagome? O.o I Know!! But you will have to wait.**_

_**I am very upset that the manga is pretty much done after this week. : ( I will keep going with my story as long as people want me too. I don't know how it is going to end though, which is still in the air. Anyways I won't say anything here because I don't want to spoil anything for anyone.**_

_**If there are big mistakes, please let me know. I was reviewing this one while my ducklings were nipping me. I looked it up online about them nipping and I guess ducklings tend to nip the person that spends the most time with them as babies. At first it was cute and just tickled but now…it hurts and I have to push them away. The website said it is to show dominance or something like that O.o Either way they were annoying me the whole time. I really wish they could have picked some one else in my family to be attached to. I mean when they saw me today coming home after a long day of hanging with friends, my mom was holding them, and as soon as they saw me. They both jumped out of her hands and jumped off of the couch to run over to me chirping away. I told my mom they were telling me about their day. Either ways as soon as I picked them up, they were quiet and actually fell asleep as soon as I was sitting with them on the couch. They are practically children.**_


	9. A third comes in

Inuyasha woke up to hearing a tree fall not to far off, he looked around, he could smell three different types of blood, there was his, Kagome's and Sesshomaru's blood

Inuyasha woke up to hearing a tree fall not to far off, he looked around but could find very little sign that anyone was around. Once he caught his senses back together he found that he could smell blood from Sesshomaru 'How did she attack Sesshomaru?' he wondered as he stood. He was happy to see that he still had Tetsuiga in hand so he didn't change but there was something wrong. He couldn't find either Kagome or Sesshomaru, but then he heard another tree fall not far off, "Kagome" He screamed running in that direction. "Be okay" He demanded as he ran towards the noise.

When he got there, right in front of him was Sesshomaru with a few cuts trying to dodge Kagome. But she seemed different, almost like she didn't know what was going on or why she was fighting him. That's when it hit him, he took a good look to see her red color filled eyes and she wore the same markings that their child had except these were a lot more rigid and out of place. She let out a feral growl as she kept attacking Sesshomaru. "Kagome." Inuyasha yelled out.

Kagome stopped and looked over at him and bared her fangs. "How could this happen?" Inuyasha whispered, "Stop this now." He then commanded at her, "This is not what you want and you know it."

Sesshomaru noticed that the girl was occupied and instead of trying to fight her or Inuyasha, he found that it would be better to leave; of course he wasn't running away from a battle…he just saw no reason to stay any more.

Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru take off and figured it was probably for the best anyways. Kagome kept growling long and hard as Inuyasha crept closer to her. "I know how it feels, the feeling of wanting to kill, the wanting of being able to protect something but not knowing what it is to protect."

Kagome just stared at him, she remembered nothing, just that someone attacked her and she wanted to protect something else. She stood there looking at Inuyasha, she couldn't put a name to his face and it scared her to go near him. She tried several times to growl at him, to tell him to get away before she had to attack him.

"It feels good right now when you kill doesn't it?" Inuyasha's heart was skipping a beat, 'Was this what Kagome had to go through each time I turned to a demon.' He wondered before he kept talking "But there is no danger here; there is nothing you have to kill right now." Inuyasha kept talking to her in a soothing voice. He started getting very close to her, 'It's working.' "Take the Tetsuiga" he handed the sword to her.

She looked at the sword and back to him; she sensed no threat from him but the sword felt…not evil but not good. She backed from the sword. "Get away" she managed to scream out at him. "I don't know what I will do right next."

Inuyasha smiled, these words were almost what he was told he said when he first changed which allowed him to know that there was some bit of Kagome left in her heart. "Kagome, I am trying to help you, I know how this feels, you probably like this feeling but it is not what you want…trust me. You will be no better than I was when I changed."

Kagome let off another feral growl before turning around to leave. Inuyasha noticed this and had to stop her before she took off. He ran into her, tackling her down, and forcing the tetsuiga into her hand, "I hope this works." Inuyasha whispered. He then noticed Kagome stopped struggling and the once rigid markings on her face disappeared and her eyes went back to the wonderful hazel eyes that he remembered. He could do nothing more than smile at her.

"Why are you on top of me?" she finally asked when she regained her full thought.

"So you don't remember?" Inuyasha laughed.

"No, but can we get up, this is rather uncomfortable." She said as she tried to get up with not avail.

"But I kind of like it here." Inuyasha teased her and bent down to kiss her.

"Get off." She said pushing him off her. When she started to get a head ache…she asked, "What happened here?" she looked around at all the trees knocked down.

"I would rather not say" Inuyasha told her looking away.

"I remember Sesshomaru being here and then you passed out and I tried to protect you" she was listing each step as it happened, "then I almost passed… I didn't"

"You did"

"I didn't hurt anyone did I?" she looked around worried.

"Well you did hurt one." Inuyasha laughed.

"What? I feel horrible." She looked away.

"Don't be, it was Sesshomaru." He winked at her.

"I didn't kill him did I?"

"He's like a cockroach, he won't die." Inuyasha said in disgust.

"That's good." She let out a sigh of relief.

"I wonder why he cared about the children so much" Inuyasha queried.

"Probably because Hai is full demon and you know how he is with keeping the 'blood line clean'" she did the little quotation thing with her hand when she said the last bit.

"We do have to find a way to let him learn what he is capable though." Inuyasha told her. "We knew that as soon as we realized he was full. Maybe when he gets older I can take him out and show him different attacks and have Myoga tell him whatever attacks that my dad could do that I can't. I know there are a few attacks that I didn't inherit but could still be passed down." Inuyasha had tried to remember the attacks that he was told about but at the moment nothing came to mind.

"Yeah, when he is older." Kagome repeated she didn't want her child to leave her to early in order to find what he is 'capable' of.

Inuyasha then grabbed Tetsuiga which Kagome had dropped soon after she changed. "We are going to go see Totosai and see about getting you a sword within the next few days." He looked Tetsuiga over.

"I don't need one" she said proudly. "I can defend myself."

"I don't care if you use it or not but you need something in order to keep those powers held back, I think you had Sesshomaru worried for a little bit." He laughed at the thought of that.

"Was I that bad?" Kagome pondered while saying it.

"You scared me enough."

"Alright we will go find out if he can do that, but what will we do with the kids?" Kagome asked.

"We will just leave Naomi with Sango and Miroku and we can take Hai with us, he should probably get one too."

"But he is full demon; I think he will be fine."

"No, it isn't for that reason; we need to stop treating him like a child and start teaching him how to fight." Inuyasha hated saying that but when he himself was forced to grow up at a young age when both parents died, he could only imagine what would happen if both of them happened to die, what would happen to their children?

"Why can't we just let him be a kid for a few more years?" Kagome whined out.

"What if something did happen to both of us today? Where would they go?"

"Sango and Miroku." She reminded him.

"Yeah, but they can't learn any attacks by those two, and they are having so many kids that it will get to a point where they wouldn't be able to take the two in." Inuyasha closed his eyes in disgust of the thought.

Kagome came up behind him and hugged him. "Everything will be fine." She whispered.

"How do you know this?"

"I know because, we will go get the two swords from Totosai and then I will be force to tell you that we are going to have another child soon." She whispered to him.

Inuyasha perked when he heard that and turned around, "Are you serious? Another one?"

"Mhm" she nodded. "I was looking for the right time to tell you. Aren't you happy?"

Inuyasha was happy but at the same time, two kids were stressful enough. But three kids? "Yeah, I am." He smiled and turned around to hug her. "I am very happy" 'Kagome what if I did die, how would you take care of three children' Inuyasha wanted to ask her but he couldn't think of that right now, he was a father…again.

_**Whoooo! Another chapter again. So tell me what you think of this chapter and story like always. I am always happy to hear from you guys and I am glad to say that I have been getting about five reviews per chapter. I don't know if that is good or not but I am happy with that so please keep the five reviews per chapter coming and if you can make it more than five I would be so enthusiastic!!**_


	10. Kiona new face to the picture

"You're multiplying like rabbits

"You're multiplying like rabbits." Miroku told them when he heard that his friends were pregnant again.

"You should talk monk" Inuyasha folded his arms.

Miroku stiffened remembering his own children. "I guess I did deserve that one." He told Inuyasha. "How long will you guys be out this time?"

"Probably a week but it depends on how long it takes him to make the sword and that is if he can." Inuyasha told him.

"Alright I will watch over Naomi for you." Miroku said.

"Why can't I come if Hai is?" Naomi whined to them.

"Because hun Totosai's place is deadly to humans." Kagome said picking up her child to give her a hug. 'Come to think of it, this will be my first time to see that place.' She thought as she still hugged her child.

"I am going to miss you mommy." The little girl whined.

"I will miss you too. It's a good thing it is the summer time or you would have to go to school tomorrow."

"Don't remind me, I hate that place." Naomi shuddered at the thought of school.

Kagome laughed and set her down. "Well get used to it cuz it doesn't get easier." She pat the child on her head.

"Ready Kagome?" Inuyasha said, holding Hai by the hand.

"Yep" Kagome jumped on Kirara, "Thanks again for letting us borrow Kirara."

"No problem" Sango yelled up to them. "Now let's get inside." She said grabbing Naomi by the hand and bringing her in the hut.

"So you think I am going to get a sister or a brother this time?" Naomi asked Sango as they walked in.

"I don't know but I bet that it will be a good sibling either way. You are going to have to help watch over your younger sibling" Sango laughed at her joke. She then remembered back when Kagome was first pregnant, Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't decide together what gender they wanted the child to be. Kagome would always say it is a girl and Inuyasha would say no, it is definitely a boy. Miroku would tell them over and over again that if they fought like this that they would get both. Well they got both genders and she was pretty sure they wouldn't fight over what gender it would be this time. At least she was ninety nine percent sure.

"It's going to be another girl." Kagome told him.

"No it will be a boy." Inuyasha said, "He will be a male half demon with my looks." He said proudly.

"No, she will be a female..." Kagome pondered for a minute. "half demon should be fine but she will still be a girl."

Kirara sighed as she finally made it to Totosai's place. Totosai was getting really high in years and had retired from making swords except for those who he knew for a long time.

"Totosai, where are you?" Inuyasha yelled in the cave.

"I'm over here" an old voice yelled out. "It's been a while since you have come to see me."

Inuyasha turned a corner to see the old guy leaning against a wall. "Yeah, I know but I have a favor to ask you."

"Always with the favors" He looked over to see Inuyasha being followed by Kagome. "Kagome you look different, did you do something to your hair?"

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha punched him on the head. "She looks different because she is a half demon now."

"So you are." Totosai managed to let out. "and who is that young child following you?"

"This is Hai" Kagome told him, pulling the child from behind her.

"Inuyasha did you steal it, it is a full demon?" Totosai questioned.

Inuyasha was getting mad. "I didn't steal him, he is my son." He yelled at him.

"Oh, I see, so you and Kagome finally together?"

"If you came out of this cave once in a while you may have known that sooner." Inuyasha spat at him. "Now for that favor."

"Let me guess, it has to do with a sword." Totosai said.

"Yeah, but not my sword, I need to get a new one for Kagome, I need one much like Tetsuiga."

"I can't just build any sword in the world." He stopped Inuyasha.

"It doesn't have to slay anything or anyone; She just needs one to help keep her powers in check like Tetsuiga does mine." He said.

"She isn't able to control herself?"

"She was for seven or eight years now, but recently she couldn't when she almost lost in a fight."

"Inuyasha the Tetsuiga was made out of your father's fang to protect you and keep your demon blood in check. I no longer have a fang to use in order to make one for Kagome." Totosai told him.

"So you can't do it?" Inuyasha asked helplessly.

"Can't do what?" Totosai asked.

Inuyasha grind his teeth as he heard that. "Can you or can you not make a sword for Kagome?"

"I can but only because you were able to surpass your father in strength. If it weren't for that I wouldn't be able to do it."

"That would be great!" Inuyasha said.

"Come to think of it, why don't I make one for the young child too?"

"Why would he need one?" Kagome asked.

"Well he is a demon, why not give him a sword that he can learn how to use at a young age. The sooner he gets the sword the sooner he can master it."

"Fine, make him one too." Inuyasha quickly said.

Totosai looked like he was in deep thought. "I can make the two but I will need two fangs from you." He looked at Inuyasha

"Me?" Inuyasha backed up, it was painful the last time he had one pulled out for his own sword.

"Well I can't take them out of the child and Kagome isn't experienced with a sword."

Inuyasha did not like the idea but if it meant keeping his family safe then he had no choice. "How long will it take you to make the swords?"

"Kagome's I can have in a few days, the child's I want to have together in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Yeah, Kagome's will be just a sword to keep her from turning to a monster and it might have an attack in it if she feels like learning it. But the child's he should get a sword that is powerful like he is. You are lucky it wont be longer but I am old and don't feel like working on a sword till I die. It would normally take me months to perfect a great sword."

"How can you tell how powerful he is?" Kagome asked.

"I can tell that this child has a lot of potential just by looking at him." Totosai said looking at the young child who just stared his way.

"Alright we will wait for Kagome's sword and then come back for Hai's sword." Inuyasha said.

"Good, now open up."

Inuyasha let out a huge scream as Kagome winced from the shriek. "Does it hurt that much?" Kagome asked.

"Why don't you get over here and get your fang pulled and see how much it hurts." Inuyasha yelled as blood dripped out of the newly opened wound.

"I'm fine." Kagome whispered. The blood seemed to end as fast it came out.

Hai ran over to his father to hug him. "Daddy, you will be fine right?"

"Of course I will it takes a lot more than that to take your daddy down." He pat the child's back. They decided that they would never tell the children about the past, about Kikyo, Naraku, the jewel, Kouga, Sesshomaru- until he showed up, and anyone else that was just the past and they would hope to never meet again.

"Kagome saying sit normally does the trick." Totosai whispered under his breath as he looked over the two fangs that he just pulled out.

"What was that?" The young child asked.

"Your mom, when she says sit, Inuyasha here…" He turned around to see Inuyasha shaking his head no, "Why are you shaking your head no?" Totosai asked before getting smacked in the head, "Nothing I mean. It must have been a dream." Totosai said. He couldn't think of how the child didn't know unless if the spell wore off, or she lost her priestess powers when she turned to a half demon.

"What does Inuyasha do?" the child asked pressuring the old man.

"I am your father mister; you are to call me dad." Inuyasha said trying to change the subject.

"Sorry dad." Hai said pouting that he couldn't find something out about his parents' past. It was so weird. The only village the family would go to was Kaede's village and she died a few years ago from old age. Inuyasha and Kagome refused to leave the village though; they said that it is the only village they will ever stay in.

Two days later… and they had Kagome's sword. This one had one or two attacks in them but she had no enthusiasm to learn them right now. She had so much else to do, such as watching over her son and still worrying about her daughter that had to stay behind. She took it though and while it looked nothing like tesuiga, she was told that it should work for what she mainly needed it for.

"Thanks Totosai." She said, strapping the sword to her side. "This feels odd" she announced.

"You get used to it" Inuyasha reassured her.

"Yeah, I guess so. I think we should go back to Naomi now. I have a feeling like we should" Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked over at her. He really didn't want to have to make another trip back for Hai's sword but he didn't know what else to say. "Alright"

They started to head back on Kirara, they were currently over woods. They looked down and noticed something running in the woods. "What's that mommy?" Hai pointed it out. Kagome stared harder and harder at it not knowing what to say about it.

"It's Kouga." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Who's that?" the child had to ask

"He is an old friend of your dad and me." Kagome told her child

"Friend my a..."

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled at him. "You have to watch your mouth."

"I forgot" he mumbled.

"I wonder what he is doing down there, looks like he is chasing something." Kagome whispered.

"Maybe a bear is going to eat him" Inuyasha plainly said as a smirk crossed his face, Kagome glared at him.

Hai just sat watching the scene unfold, it was obvious that his dad didn't like the guy and his mom didn't mind the guy. He decided to stay out of this feud. He just looked on and then noticed a young girl following the man named Kouga.

Kagome noticed Hai looking at something and looked down and saw a young girl following him. "Inuyasha can we go meet Kouga for a bit?"

"We have to get back, you said so." Inuyasha reminded her.

"But we can take a little time out to see who he is running with." Kagome urged.

Inuyasha let out a "humph" and then motioned for Kirara to land. "but only for a few minutes" he said.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said holding Hai to make sure he didn't fall during the landing.

When they landed, Kouga picked up there scent right away and ran over to where they were, "Finally realized who was better for…?" Kouga walked over and stopped when he saw her taking a child off of Kirara and whispering to Inuyasha. "What is that?" he pointed to Hai.

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice. "Kouga this is Hai." Kagome told him, she tried to get over his rude comment.

"You mean you and him actually got together." Kouga looked forlorn.

"We told you that we were getting married."

"Then you have a child?"

"That's normally what you do when you get married." Inuyasha mumbled before correcting Kouga. "We have two children." He said proudly.

"Two children?" Kouga repeated.

"Actually they were twins." Kagome told him.

Kirara went into her small size and jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha was standing next to Kagome trying to stare down the wolf and ready to fight if need be.

"Dad are you alright?" they heard a small girlish voice.

Everyone looked over into the way of the voice, to see the girl they saw earlier. She had the same looks of her father actually she looked almost like a clone of her father, except her facial features looked more feminine. "I will be right there." He said as the girl came out of the woods.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked pointing to the little girl.

"This is Kiona." Kouga said while the little girl came over to hug her father.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Just a few old friends." He said.

"Hi." She whispered shyly.

"Hey" Hai said back to her. He started to walk over to talk to her.

"Get back over here." Inuyasha yelled to him.

"Yes dad." He slunked back next to his father's side.

"Inuyasha you don't have to be so tight on him." Kagome whispered.

"My son is not going to play with a wolf." Inuyasha whispered back to her.

"That's okay, I would never allow my daughter to play with your…your thing." Kouga yelled.

"He is our child, and he is not a thing." Kagome yelled back, "He is my son, and is a very good child." Kagome said defending her son.

Both children just stood there as the grown ups seemed to yell at each other. They wanted to go play but it was obvious that their parents had other plans. Then Hai started to walk behind his two parents and when Kiona noticed, she started to digress behind her father. Kirara saw the two kids and decided to follow them, it was better if they can be watched by someone.

Hai met Kiona out a little further into the woods. "I wonder what that was all about?" he said looking back towards the bickering parents; they could still hear the arguments.

"I don't know exactly, my dad has never been that angry." She was walking beside him.

"Yeah, neither have my parents. How old are you?" he asked.

"Around seven, you?"

"I'm seven too!!" Hai said excitedly. "You met my parents, who's your mom?"

"My mom's name is Ayame." She looked over at him, "She is a wolf demon like me. They control all of this land."

"That's neat. My parents are different than me as you can tell."

"I noticed but no all children will look like there parents." Kiona paused after that before excitedly saying, "You wanna see my sword that my daddy got me?" She pulled out a sword that was hooked to her hip. And held it over Hai's head to let is glisten in the sun.

"Wow, it looks cool." Hai said staring at the piece of metal before getting scooped up unexpectedly.

"I told you not to play with that wolf." Inuyasha yelled with Hai in his grasp.

"We were just talking." He said trying to get out of his father's grasp.

Kouga came right after Inuyasha, "Kiona I told you to never play with that thing as well."

Kagome came a little after the two fathers, "You kids should know better than to run off."

"We didn't run off, we were just bored and wanted to talk for a bit." Her son told her, giving up on trying to get out of his fathers arms. He just dangled in Inuyasha's arms. "She is a cool person."

"No she isn't, she is an offspring of that wolf." Inuyasha growled.

"That's okay she will never grace you with her presence again." Kouga said snatching his daughter's hand. "We are leaving and tomorrow when I get back, your scent better be gone." Kouga snapped at them. Then he started walking off dragging his daughter with him.

"Bye Hai" she looked back waving.

"Bye Kiona" he waved back to her.

"Don't wave to that thing; you will never see him again." Kouga whispered to her pulling her to make her look ahead instead of towards the group behind them.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Inuyasha said walking away from that spot. Kagome followed right behind him. She probably would have protested but it made her really disturbed when Kouga called her son a 'thing'.

"Mom, why can't I see her again?" Hai asked when they were up in the air.

"Because her father is being a jerk right now." She saw her son's sad expression. "How about this, when you guys are older, and you both are living on your own, you can go play with her." Kagome tried to cheer him up.

"Alright." He sighed. 'She was so beautiful' he couldn't get her out of his head.

"He was more than a jerk, I never liked him." Inuyasha butted in. "I can't believe he actually found a woman, and then tried to get you to come to him." Inuyasha cringed at the thought.

"I wonder who he decided to go with." Kagome pondered.

"Kiona said that her mom's name was Ayame." Hai told his mother.

"Really? He went back to her? Guess she was always the second choice."

"What choice?" the young child asked.

"Nothing" Kagome assured him. They didn't talk the rest of the time.

"Glad that your back" Miroku said when they came into the hut. Miroku and Sango were busy with the children, turned out she went into labor an hour after the two left. Miroku had been busy with the kids for the past three and a half days while Sango was busy with the crying new born.

"How did it go?" Sango asked while rocking the new born.

"It was alright, took us a day and a half to go out there and get back and we have to go back in two weeks to get Hai's new sword. Turns out Totosai wanted to make him one that was powerful because he is a full demon." She was excited.

"That's great. It will do him well to learn how to use a sword." Sango told her.

"Yeah, where is Naomi?" she was looking around the hut.

"She went out to play with the eldest of mine..." she looked around "I think I forgot his name." Sango said exhausted.

"Maybe you guys should stop with having children for a while." Kagome offered the overly obvious advice.

"Yeah, we decided that after I was pregnant with the newborn." Sango smiled. "At least for five years."

"That's a good idea." Kagome told her friend.

Inuyasha was out in the woods with Miroku, they were following the little kids to make sure they didn't get to far away from the village.

"So he really said that about Hai?" Miroku asked

"Yeah, then I really went off on him. While we were yelling, I exchanged a few punches with him and then we realized the kids were gone."

"You punched him in front of your kid?" Miroku seemed astonished.

"No, I think they ran off before that." Inuyasha was relieved to finally tell him the whole story.

"At least they went off. Kids should never see there parents fight another child's parent." Miroku said.

"I need to ask you though, should I have yelled at him for running off with Kouga's girl."

"So he is a lady's man, never thought he had it in him."

Inuyasha gave him that don't test me look. "No, they only went off because they were the same age." He mumbled to reassure himself. "There is no reason he would like that wolf's child."

"Oh, sure that's the reason." Miroku smiled. "Well I would say no, you shouldn't have gotten mad at him, he seemed to do nothing wrong, he was just playing with a friend. It just happened to be the daughter of someone you don't like."

"So I was at fault?" Inuyasha asked looking down at the ground.

"Unfortunately, yes. He just wanted to play around with someone."

"I see." Inuyasha saw his daughter run by with her brother and Miroku's son. "You know I kind of hope that the next child we have is a girl so that Naomi can have a child to play with that is her own gender."

"Yeah, she does seem to be a bit of a tomboy." Miroku pointed out.

_**Alright, sorry it took me so long to post. I have been busy with…well life. But I made it up to you guys by making this a double chapter. That's right, I put two chapters into one in order to make up the lateness to you guys. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews so far!! I love seeing so many reviews from you guys. Yet another reason why I made a double chapter, in order to thank all those who have reviewed so far. So Thanks!!**_

_**I hope this chapter came out well cuz I was really trying with this one. But I can only know through you so let it be known what you thought of this chapter. Also would you rather me post shorter chapters or longer chapters? I ask because I normally like shorter chapters but I may be able to make them longer than they have been if that is what the readers want. ; )**_

_**One more thing, I NEED YOUR HELP, I stink at names. I can't come up with names to well. Mainly because I don't know too many Japanese names or anything of the such. The only anime/manga I watch/read is Inuyasha. So if you want to help me out that would be great. You can do that by sending me any names you like or may have used in your stories- as well if you can send me the gender of the name and anything else that could possibly go with that name. I would greatly appreciate it. Any names I like will be put into my story as one of the children's names. And don't shy away cuz I know you guys are out there, I see that over 50 reviews thing. Also don't hesitate just cuz I am a few chapter past. I always need help with getting more names, whether for this story or my newer stories that aren't out here yet. I always like to find ways to get my viewers into my story and this is one of the ways. Thanks for reading so far!!**_


	11. Getting Grounded

Kagome noticed that Hai appeared really depressed during the past two weeks

Kagome noticed that Hai appeared really depressed during the past two weeks. He didn't play with the other kids but rather sat around in a tree, almost like what Inuyasha did when he was thinking about something important or when Kagome decided to go back home for a short time. 'He is thinking about her.' Kagome told herself as she leaned against the tree.

"Hey mom, I know you're there." Hai said sadly.

"Hai you ready to go get that new sword?" Kagome yelled up into the tree.

"Yeah" He jumped down quickly and smiled for the first smile in two weeks. 'When we go and mom and dad aren't looking I will go try and find her!' he told himself.

"Alright let's go, your dad and Kirara are waiting." They held hands while they went to were Inuyasha was waiting. Naomi was screaming to want to come but like last time they had to tell her she couldn't come.

"I will miss you." Naomi told them through sniffles.

"I will miss you too; we will be back in a few days." Kagome hugged her daughter. Then the three mounted Kirara and went on their way to Totosai's place.

"You haven't talked at all Hai." Kagome said after a few minutes of riding on Kirara.

"I am fine. Just enjoying the flight over to the place." He said.

"Alright" Kagome noticed something was up but she couldn't quite tell what it was.

They landed at the cave and went in. "Totosai are you done?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I am over here." They heard. They walked over to see him forging the sword. "You will have to give me one more day." He told them. "Turns out, I am a little rusty on making these now."

"You mean we came out here for nothing?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Calm down Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. "We can wait one more day."

"Fine" Inuyasha sat down.

"Mom, can I play outside?" Hai asked.

"Sure hun, but don't go too far. We don't know this area to well." Kagome said.

"I won't" he ran out of the cave and started planning his way out of there. 'Sorry mom to disobey you.' He then started to head down a hill that seemed to lead out of the place. As he went along, he saw a long crevice between him and the other side. Hai looked over the cliff to see jagged rocks along the whole bottom. He gulped at the thought of falling before he gained the courage to walk back a little before he jumped and hoped that he would land on the other side.

"I am going to make it!" he yelled before he was cut a little short and was forced to grab a root that was hanging from the other side. He hung there struggling to get up and found that there was no way to get up by himself. "Help, heeeeelp." He screamed over and over again. 'Maybe someone will hear me.' He thought as he continued to plead.

He kept hold for what seemed like eternity. "Pleeeease someone hear me, heeeelp." He started whining.

Then he heard two voices. He knew both of them but wished that he didn't.

"Dad, please leave him alone." He heard the girls voice crying.

"No, I told them not to come back here. If I find Inuyasha or his kin..."

"Dad, you gotta stop trying to get back at that Inuyasha guy for taking that lady. Don't take it out on his son. Your being a jerk." She kept pleading.

There was a pause "How did you figure any of that out?" He yelled at her.

Then Hai saw a head peak over before a hand came down to help him up. He decided to grab it and it lifted him up and set him down.

"Hi Hai" Kiona whispered behind her father.

Kouga started to walk off, "What are you doing?" his daughter questioned.

"What does it look like? I am leaving the brat there." He helped the kid after all, what more does she expect from him.

"Can Hai come with us?" she yelled to her father who was still walking. Hai was starting to brush himself off.

"I helped him, I didn't hurt him, now he has to go back to his parents and you come back to yours." He spat out.

"Thank you for rescuing me" Hai managed to say. 'This guy can't be as bad as dad told me he was. He did save me after all.'

"Don't remind me that I saved you. For the last time come Kiona." Kouga yelled without looking back.

Kiona looked back at Hai before sighing and starting to run for her father.

"You always do what your daddy says" she heard from behind her and she quickly turned around.

"Is that a question or a comment?" she looked puzzled.

"A little this a little that." He told her laughing at the girls naïve personality. 'I finally get to see her again!'

"Come on, you can come with me. Dad can't get mad." She said holding out her hand.

Blushing, Hai grabbed her hand and walked with her. He kept looking down to the ground; he didn't know what to say. Kouga looked behind to see that Hai was still with Kiona.

"So where are your parents?" Kiona asked him.

"They are at someone's place." He tried to go around the fact that he ran away to find her.

"Ah, well I am sure they will find you when they look for you." She said leaning into him.

Hai started to back away before he realized what she was doing. He looked away as she leaned into him more. He decided to allow her to do this, what harm could it cause?

Kouga looked, out of the corner of his eye again, 'She seems to like that half breeds son, but at the same time he is Kagome's child too.' He thought smiling, 'I will allow this for now.'

They got to the wolf's den and Hai was starting to wonder where his parents where. They hadn't come out to look for him yet. He looked around to see more children playing and a young woman sitting with them all. "They are my siblings" Kiona said.

"Why don't they ever come out with you guys?" Hai asked

"It is a wolf custom that the oldest one is the one that sticks with the father while the rest stay behind. I am going to take over the pack one day." She explained.

"Pack?"

"Yeah, everyone here, we are a pack, kinda like a family but not all of us are related."

"Hey Kouga who is the brat?" someone asked.

"This is Kiona's new friend." Kouga said nonchalantly.

All of the kids ran over to them, there were seven in all. They were all girls. Hai wasn't used to so many girls around him; he started to back up.

"Get away from him" Kouga snapped. 'I don't need them all getting to know it.'

"Inuyasha, Hai is gone" Kagome screamed while running in to Totosai's place.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned.

"You heard me. It's Hai, he is gone, I looked around for him, I found his smell going down a hill and it stopped near a huge crevice." She had tear starting to form.

"Hold on, I will go with you and look for him. I doubt he would just fall down the crevice."

"That's the thing, his wasn't the only scent there, I also smelt Kouga's."

Inuyasha's ears went flat at Kouga's name. "If he did anything to my son, I will be forced to kill him." Inuyasha screamed.

"I don't think he did, I didn't smell any blood or anything. We need to hurry though. Hai has never been out on his own." Kagome was pulling Inuyasha out of the cave.

"Hold on let me get Tesuiga." He told her, yanking his arm away and going back in to get it.

"You won't need it." She screamed into the cave. "My son is out there all alone, we need to find him." Her motherly instincts were really kicking in.

Inuyasha came out ready, "Alright lets go, show me where his scent is."

Kagome brought him down to the crevice and watched as Inuyasha sniffed everywhere. "Hurry up" Kagome screamed.

"You realize you could be down here too." He growled at her under his breath. "He tried to jump over this thing." He pointed to the crevice.

"That's too big; he could have never made that." Kagome started to cry. "Did he fall?"

"No, I don't think so" Inuyasha walked back a little and gave himself a running start and jumped clear over the crevice. Kagome went to follow but only had her toes touch before starting to fall; Inuyasha grabbed her hand quickly and pulled her up.

"That was close." She whispered

"Yeah, that was." Inuyasha said in a monotone voice while sniffing around, "He went this way, and he followed Kouga for some reason."

"Did Kouga save him?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Does it look like I was there?" Inuyasha snapped at her question. "I bet that he went back to his den though. Let's see if he still lives at the same place." Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome followed Inuyasha as they ran through the woods.

Hai and Kiona were becoming fast friends. The other kids were off playing with there mother and weren't allowed to talk to either of the two.

"Hai so what is it like to live with only two kids in your family?" Kiona asked.

"It's alright; I don't know any other way to live so I guess it is good."

"I wish I only had one other sibling, instead of seven of them." She started daydreaming.

"Do you ever go anywhere other than the den?" Hai asked her.

"No, not without my dad. I hate being the oldest." She told him.

"What's wrong with being the oldest?" Kouga yelled over to her.

"That's why; you always get into my business."

"Your only seven, you don't have any business, When you are a teenager or older than I will let you out of my sight. You are still learning how to fight." Kouga yelled at her. It was obvious that they always had this talk.

"Kouga, Inuyasha is her for some reason." A man came over to him.

"I knew he was going to come at some point. Ginta let him in so that he can take his brat back." Kouga told the man.

"You mean that's his?" He pointed to Hai

"Yeah."

"But it is a full dem…"

"I know" Kouga yelled, "now go let him in."

Ginta ran off to let them in.

"Kouga where is he?" Kouga heard Inuyasha yell.

"He is over here." Kouga calmly said.

Inuyasha appeared with Kagome right behind him.

"Mom!" Hai yelled and ran over to her.

"I am so glad you are safe." She whispered picking her child up.

"They took me in because I couldn't get back to the other side of the hole thing." He told her.

"As long as you are fine." She smiled at him.

"Kagome is that you?" they heard a voice scream.

"Yeah, who is asking?" Kagome looked over at the dark spot.

"It's me Ayame." Ayame came over with many children following her.

"Oh, hi, how is everything between you guys?" Kagome said

"It is going good. Glad to see you are still alive" she hugged Kagome.

"Did I die?" she stuttered.

"I thought you might have when Kouga came to me and asked me to be with him. After all, he said he wanted to be with you." She smiled.

"Maybe he just decided to be with you." Kagome laughed nervously. 'You were his second choice.' Kagome wanted to tell her.

"Lets go" Inuyasha said turning around to leave.

"That's it? No thank you?" Kouga said folding his arms.

"Thank you Kouga" Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at her shocked. When Kagome nudged him and looked at him seriously Inuyasha stuttered on his words, "Than…than…thank...yo…you"

"Don't mention it." Kouga said nonchalantly.

As they were leaving, Hai squirmed out of Kagome's arms and ran over to Kiona. "I hope to see you again." He hugged her.

Ayame went over to Kagome and whispered, "I think those two might like each other."

Both girls laughed. "That's enough" Inuyasha said calmly picking his son up.

"Do you hate wolves?" Kouga whispered.

"I only hate one." Inuyasha spat back.

"Don't start you two." Kagome whispered.

"He started it" they said in unison pointing at each other. Poor Hai was being held by one of Inuyasha's arms and was hanging with his arms and legs dangling.

"You two need to take advice from the kids and be nicer to each other" Kagome crossed her arms.

"I can never be nice to him" They yelled in unison and pointing at each other again before growling.

"My son will never see his child again." Inuyasha yelled walking away with Hai in his arms.

"That's fine; my daughter won't be allowed to see that son of yours ever again." Kouga yelled back

Kagome just put her head down and put her hand to her head. "Can't you guys get along? You have known each other long enough." She whispered.

Ayame was laughing at the two guys. "It won't last long, Kouga can't keep a grudge." She assured Kagome.

"Yeah, but if the kids want to play, they should be able to." Kagome whispered back.

"Yeah, maybe when they are older, they will get together. Then we can be family." Ayame was so excited at the mere thought.

"That's not happening" Inuyasha interrupted walking in between the two girls. "Come on, let's go Kagome."

"I will be right there. Bye Ayame." Kagome said.

"Bye."

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha walking out. "Inuyasha don't hold Hai like that." She yelled running after him. She then stopped to turn around, "Kouga thank you again for taking care of him until we got here." She then ran off before he could say anything back to her.

"That's so neat." Naomi said in awe as Hai held out his new sword. It could transform just like Tetsuiga but unlike Tetsuiga, the person wielding it could make it transform any time they want not just to protect someone.

"It is all mine too, but I am in trouble right now and I can't learn how to use it yet." He put it back in its sheath staring at it.

"What did you do to get grounded?" his sister asked.

"You know that guy that dad said he hated?" he asked.

"His name was Kouga right?"

"Yeah, well he has this girl that is our age."

"And you like her don't you." She grinned.

"Kind of, but dad doesn't like her dad. So I told them I was going to play outside and disobeyed them by running of to find her."

"You should have known better, if dad says no then that means no"

"I know but she is so beautiful. I could never get her out of my head."

"Forget about it, definitely if dad said no. He would never…"

"Never what?" Inuyasha came up behind them.

The kids looked up to see him standing over them. "Nothing" they said in unison.

"Can we go out and play?" Naomi asked.

"You can Naomi but Hai is still grounded and must stay in here." Inuyasha told her.

"But dad" Hai whined. "I learned my lesson. I won't disobey you again."

"No, if I let you go now, then you will think you can get away with it." Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat down.

Hai sighed as he watched his sister run outside. 'When I am old enough, I am going to see Kiona again.'

"Why are you sighing, I am the one that has to make sure you don't have fun." Inuyasha said watching his son.

"No reason, I just want to play with the others." Inuyasha snorted at his remark.

As they sat there in silence, Miroku came in. "Can I stay her a bit?" He whispered.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha said accusingly.

"Its those children, If I have to spend one more day with them, I am going to scream, I just need one day of peace." Miroku told him and sat down next to Inuyasha. "So, your mom told me you were quite the lady's man." Miroku said looking over Hai.

"What? I just went to play with Kiona." Hai said innocently.

"So that's her name? That is a pretty name." Miroku said winking.

"She is a lot of fun to hang around with. But her sisters are weird. They all came over to me when I entered her den."

"You mean you had more than one girl running after you?" Miroku sound so jealous.

"Yeah, I guess." He thought about it.

"That's enough; you aren't supposed to be talking." Inuyasha reminded his son.

"Sorry dad."

"You know you shouldn't be so rough on him dad." Miroku teased.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha looked over at him and took in a deep breath.

"No please don't" Miroku pleaded.

"Sango, you will never guess where your husband is." Inuyasha yelled.

"So much for a friend." Miroku sighed.

A few minutes later. "So this is where you are huh? Come on you wanted these children you can take care of them too." Sango shouted when she entered the hut.

"Inuyasha this isn't over." Miroku whispered while getting pulled by Sango out of the hut.

"Yeah, I've heard that by people more powerful than you are my friend." He laid there chuckling.

Right after the little scene took place, Shippo came in to find Inuyasha having his eyes closed.

Inuyasha opened one eye to look over "Long time no see, ya little runt." Inuyasha said looking over at Shippo.

He was taller than he used to be. Actually a lot taller than he used to be, he was at Inuyasha's hips which was a big jump from the last time Inuyasha saw him. He walked more on two legs even when he ran and didn't have the little bow in his hair anymore. "Hey Inuyasha. Sorry I haven't come over to see you guys at all."

"How's the family doing?"

"Good. I love having my mom around!" That was a long story but to sum it up as they were searching for the right village for them all to settle down in, a young human woman came over to them and asked if the young child was named Shippo. After a long talk with her, they came to find that Shippo was actually half demon which would explain the human like appearance that he had. It turned out that when she was younger she started sneaking around with Shippo's father but when she became pregnant- her family found out, she was forced to give away the child before the village she lived in at the time tried to kill him. So she gave Shippo to his father and went back to the village, however, a fire that struck the village forced everyone to move and she was separated from being able to hear about her son through the father.

Shippo's mother asked him to stay with her and he was more than willing to be able to have a family again. Inuyasha and Kagome were kind of like his family but when Kagome was pregnant, he felt that he should no longer act like their kid and go off to find a different family. Kagome was distraught at first and tried to get him to stay, but Shippo and Inuyasha both told her that it would be for the best.

"Is Kagome around? I want her to see how much I have grown." Shippo said looking around.

"She went out quickly to get something from someone. She doesn't tell me much, just told me to watch Hai"

"Is he your kid?" Shippo asked excitedly. "He looks like you"

"Yeah, he has a sister too."

"Wait, Kagome was pregnant twice?"

"No, we had twins." Inuyasha explained.

"Wow, where is the other one?"

"Playing outside"

"Hey, Inuyasha I am back from…" Kagome stopped when she saw an older version of Shippo sitting talking to Inuyasha. "Shippo, I am so glad to see you again, I missed you so much." She ran over to him and hugged him. Both Inuyasha and Hai just watched, she started to tear up and she was practically squealing on how much she missed him. "I missed you more than anything. You have gotten so tall."

"I missed you guys too. We were walking by here and I decided to stop by." Shippo managed to say while breaking out of her hug.

"How long are you going to stay?" she asked.

"I have to go in a bit. We are on a strict deadline. Mom has to go meet someone about something; she won't tell me much about it. She said this person was family though" Shippo told her.

"Oh" Kagome managed. "Well I hope you are enjoying yourself." She managed to let out.

"Yeah, I am a lot. My mom has taught me so much on how to fight. She was able to remember my father using them so I am learning by her and on my own. Plus I met a few other kitsunes who learned several attacks and they teach me and I teach them."

"That wouldn't be hard to teach you, the only tactic you knew was to run." Inuyasha told him.

"I don't miss your sarcasm" Shippo looked over at Inuyasha saying.

"You seemed to really have grown up." Kagome told him.

"Yeah, I really have. It is time for Inuyasha too grow up now." Shippo said this before getting hit over the head by Inuyasha's fist. "Kaaaagome." He cried out.

"Now you're not grown up are ya? Calling for Kagome for help." Inuyasha sat down satisfied with what happened.

"Inuyasha that wasn't nice." Kagome yelled at him. "And don't hit others in front of Hai. You know better."

"I have to get going, Bye Kagome. I hope to see you again later in life." Shippo said.

"Alright Shippo, I'll miss you."

"I miss you already." Shippo said before slipping outside to go on his way.

"Who was that?" Hai asked.

"That was one of our old friends." Kagome said. "I remember when we first met him, they grow up so fast."

"Of course he would, he isn't human." Inuyasha said plainly.

"Can't you ever be happy for someone else?" Kagome snapped at him

"Calm down, I get happy for you when something happens for you." He yelled.

'Here we go again, and I have to listen to it.' Hai thought as he lay on his side watching his parents bicker. When he sighed both parents snapped at him, "And what are you sighing about?" They both said in unison. 'Is it just me or is that their favorite question' he questioned as he sat their listening to them go back to bickering.

_**Alright, due to popular demand I am going to try and make my chapters longer. It will take me a little longer to put them up but if that's what you guys want, than that's what you guys get!!**_

_**Thanks everyone who reviews, I love knowing that so many people read it!! Also thanks everyone who has given me names to use. I am using quite a few names in this story and some are being used in other stories being made!! If you have any other names, let me know. I would love to hear what other names you guys may have. **_

_**Also Review to tell me what you think of this chapter!!**_


	12. Meeting a New Person Twenty Years Later

Two months later, Kagome was holding by the hand and was bringing her back to the well

Two months later, Kagome was holding Naomi by the hand and was bringing her back to the well. By now everyone could tell she was pregnant with her next child. Her being half demon meant that her pregnancy was a few months shorter than a normal human.

"Do I have to go back to school? I hate it there." Naomi whined to her mom.

"You have to go, you will realize that school can be quite fun."

"But people always ask why they never see my mom. The teacher said she don't want to meet my grandma, they want to meet my real mom. I don't want to hold secrets anymore."

"Doesn't want to meet." Kagome corrected her daughter. "You are going to go and you are going to like it. Make some friends this year and don't talk about the feu…"

"Feudal era and don't talk about dad or you or anyone else here." she cut her mom off. She knew the whole lecture on not talking about her mom, dad and brother. She just didn't talk to anyone in class except one other girl who also wouldn't talk to anyone else. Those two actually got along fine. As far as her mother knew, she had many friends at her school.

When Kagome reached the other side of the well with her daughter, they were lucky that the children were able to go back and forth with them, she brought her daughter inside. "Mom we're home." Kagome closed the front door when she got in.

"Hey, you have a visitor" her mom yelled to make sure Kagome heard as soon as she got in.

Kagome rushed to the closet and grabbed a hat. As she was just putting it on, she turned around to see a person walk into the room. Kagome quickly pressed her back to the wall as to hide the tail. "Hi, you must be Kagome, and this must be little Naomi." The woman said patting the child on the head.

"Yeah. Uh can I ask who you are?" Kagome asked.

"I am Azami's mom, she is in the other room if you would like to see her" the woman said to Naomi.

"Is she!?" Naomi ran off to go see her friend.

"Kids, they are pretty funny." They lady said laughing as she watched the child run off.

"Why are you here?" Kagome said hesitantly, she foud it impossible when she was trying to keep her back to the wall.

"Do you mind if we talk upstairs?" the young lady asked.

"Sure, I will follow you up" Kagome quickly said.

"Alright" She started walking up the stairs with Kagome following. When she turned around on the stairs Kagome quickly leaned her back against the wall. "Where is your room? I think it will be best to talk in there." The woman said.

"Up the stairs third door on the left" Kagome's voice cracked.

The woman laughed and turned around and walked the rest of the way, she opened Kagome's door. Kagome followed behind her and closed the door in a way that she could keep her back in front of the door. The woman went over to the bed and it was obvious that it was where Naomi slept when she stayed over. There were toys on the floor, everything was pink, and… there was a picture of Kagome, Inuyasha, Hai and Naomi on the dresser. 'Oh no, I forgot about that picture.' Kagome thought while mentally kicking herself.

The woman looked around and saw the picture on the dresser. She gently picked it up and placed her finger gently over the picture frame as if deciding on what to say next. "You can stop trying to hide it." The woman whispered.

"Hide what?" Kagome tried to play stupid, "That was a picture from Halloween." She squeaked.

The woman laughed, "You are a bad liar." She gently said.

"Alright you got me, but how did you know? Did Naomi say something? I am going to have to get after her." Kagome couldn't stop talking.

"No, she said nothing about you guys, in fact every time I tried to bring it up, she would change the subject. She is good at changing subjects. She is a very smart girl." The woman turned around and smiled.

"Then how did you…"

"You think you are the only half demons left, you two?" she laughed

Kagome slowly tried to plead her case "I can go through the well, so I didn't think any..."

"Ah yes that well" the woman kept breaking her off. She turned around with the picture in hand. "Well there are some half demons still alive in today's world. Not many but some. I didn't think I would ever meet the legendary Kagome and Inuyasha though. You guys are well known amongst demons and half demons. Human use to know about you guys before they got ignorant and tried to kill all of them." The woman bowed.

"Is everything alright up there?" Mrs. Higarashi yelled.

"Everything is fine mom" Kagome yelled back down. Then she turned to the woman, "Why are we so legendary?"

"You guys are the ones that break the differences between humans and demons; the legend is that the human Kagome fought beside her brave companion Inuyasha for many years." She went into a passionate voice, "When Kagome was about to die from a huge wound, Inuyasha used the sacred jewel but instead of wishing to be a full demon like his half brother, he wished that Kagome…You" she turned around to look over at Kagome, "would be a half demon just like him, so that her wounds would heal."

'I guess some things really do get switched around.' Kagome thought while giving a forced smile.

"Then it happened and Kagome and Inuyasha lived happily ever after with at least a hundred kids, over time of course, but all had there own quirks to them that made them unique and all were…"

"Hund…hund…hundred?" Kagome squeaked

The woman stared at her. "Yeah, you guys have many kids, some I know today. There are mainly your kids that are still alive…I think it is because you guys knew about the demon extermination before it happens. But anyways your kids were all were unique and with that, there would be demon children marrying humans and human children marrying demons and oh, the legend goes on about the crazy things your children accomplish." The woman turned around to see Kagome on the floor in exasperation.

She was still stuck on one word, "At least a hundred?" she kept repeating over and over.

"Yeah, but many are twins and one time you have sextuplets. The sextuplets have the biggest role out of all of the children" She said hugging the frame. "Am I going to fast?" She asked.

"Are you serious?" Kagome screamed at her. "I just found out that Inuyasha and I are the ones that break the boundaries between demon and human, that our kids are going to be born in the hundreds, than the story being told makes it sound like I was going to die? And you ask me if you are going to fast?" Kagome started breathing heavily.

The woman ran over to her and helped her stay up on her feet. "Kagome I am sorry to tell you all this." She whispered. "But when I heard that my daughter was talking to Naomi Higarashi, I could barely control myself." She helped Kagome to her bed.

"I didn't think I would have that big of an impact on history." She managed to say after a few deep breaths.

"You did more than you will ever know." The woman said.

"You said legendary, do we die?"

"I would rather not get into that." The woman whispered.

"What happened?" Kagome urged.

"Nothing, lets talk about something else. How about our children's friendship?" She tried to get Kagome off the subject.

"No, what happened?" Kagome had to know.

The woman looked nervously at her. "Neither of you died of old age, if that's what you may think."

"Then what happened?"

"You don't want to know." The woman looked away.

"What happened?" Kagome yelled.

"Are you sure you are okay, I hear yelling." Mrs. Higarashi yelled up again.

"We are fine mom." Kagome yelled again.

The woman looked away, "You guys die defending…" she stopped talking. "defending..." 'Should I tell her?'

"What is it? Family? Children? Village?" Kagome tried to guess.

"No…Defending…each other." The woman said. The woman couldn't look at her.

"What? You are telling me that we die protecting each…" Kagome broke in the middle of her sentence, "other. How? When? Where? Why?"

"I shouldn't say anything else." The woman looked down at the frame in her hands. "You guys have a long time to go before that happens."

"You said that some of our children are still alive, can I see them?" She asked.

"I will have to see what they think. I am sure that they would want to see you but I have already said too much by telling you the way you two die." She got up. "I have to get going, I will be back later to let you know what I can tell you."

"Alright." Kagome agreed.

"Don't worry about it for now; I am sure that it doesn't happen for a long time. But watch that child that you are pregnant with right now, she is the one that really starts the big change." The woman smiled.

"Thank you for coming over." Kagome said getting up with the woman.

"You can take the hat off now." The woman smiled.

"I forgot I still had that on." Kagome smiled and tore it off.

She showed the woman downstairs and the woman called her child over. The little girl came running over to her mom and looked over at Kagome in awe. "Hello, Ms. Kagome. I am your…"

"Friend." The woman cut the girl off. "She is your friend."

"yeah, I am a friend." The girl giggled.

"Uh, alright, I guess I am your friend too." Kagome said to the little girl.

"Bye Kagome, I hope to see you again." The girl left with her child.

"Such a strange day" Kagome whispered leaning onto the doorframe. Her daughter came over and looked up at her mom before walking away.

A few days later Kagome was still at her mom's house. Inuyasha came over with Hai in order to have her come back. "Let's go Kagome, I am tired of taking care of Hai by myself."

"Hold on Inuyasha I want to watch Naomi go off to her first day of school for the year."

"Is it going to be like this every year?" Inuyasha asked.

"Probably."

While she went into the bathroom to wash up her daughter, Inuyasha heard the phone ring. "Can you get that Inuyasha?" Kagome and her mom asked in unison.

"I always have to do everything." Inuyasha said under his breath. When he picked it up he looked at the buttons 'Now Kagome said to pick up the phone and press the orange button' he pushed it, 'alright now I just have to say'… "Hello?"

"Uh, Inu…Inu…yasha?"

"Who is this?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly, 'no one knows me here in this world.'

"I… where is Kagome?" the voice asked.

"She is busy." Inuyasha said. "Who is this?"

"I…I am..." the voice paused.

"Don't tell them anything, you are supposed to tell them you can't see them again." Inuyasha heard in the background.

"I don't know who this is but whoever it is you better leave use alone if you aren't going to talk." Inuyasha yelled into the phone.

"Sorry for that. Tell Kagome that I can't see her anymore. She will know who it is." The woman said quickly.

"When did you see her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Never" The person hung up the phone.

Inuyasha looked at the phone with shock. 'What just happened?'

"Who was that?" Kagome came up behind him, with Naomi who was wrapped in a towel next to her.

"Someone who said they could never see you again." Inuyasha sound perplexed.

"Oh, that's not good." Kagome whispered. "Inuyasha I have to tell you something, but let's wait for a bit." She said quietly pointing down to the little girl.

Inuyasha got the hint and nodded his head before Kagome brought her daughter into the other room. School was starting tomorrow, it was nice when they only had to take care of one child but Inuyasha always felt bad, sending his daughter to a place where he could never protect her, and actually he had never really seen what they do in this school thing.

That night Kagome told him everything about the other day when she met the mysterious woman. "You don't think that she might be one of our daughters do you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I don't think so." Kagome pondered it, "she didn't smell fully like either of us, you know like even our two have a faint smell of us but she didn't. She had a familiar smell but I couldn't place it."

"Well we will talk about this later if it ever comes back up again." Inuyasha said. "For now, lets go to bed and then we can go back to the feudal era tomorrow."

"Alright, Do you think it is safe to leave Naomi here with that woman around?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, she can take care of herself. Besides if that woman wanted to hurt Naomi she would have done it last year when we didn't know about them." Inuyasha told Kagome before they both went to bed that night trying to forget what happened that day.

Nineteen years passed, Kagome and Inuyasha forgot about the person who called them. Naomi had graduated high school, first in her class, for quite some time now and decided to further her education by going out of the country and going to college. Within the past Nineteen years, Kagome and Inuyasha had four sets of twins, two sets of triplets, and six single kids. All together they had twenty kids and guess what…Kagome was pregnant again

"Inuyasha get over here and help me with these kids." Kagome yelled. "I am going into my seventh month of pregnancy, you know I can't move that well." A worn out Kagome was irritated. She was actually due any time.

"I'm coming to help" Inuyasha yelled from outside the hut.

"Why don't you guys stop having kids? Sango and I decided to have one kid every two or three years." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"You guys haven't been able to do that yet." He said sarcastically. "Besides we want to make sure that they have friends, while some are full human or full demon, others are only half. Then there is the fact that people see their parents as only half. We want to make sure that none of them get lonely, plus it is a way for them to get used to different types of people."

"Dad, mom wants you to come in and help her with the twins." An eighteen year old half demon girl whispered. She had the dog ears like most of their children, the black hair like her mother. She also had claws and fangs. She was definitely her father's child by the way she acted. She had that sarcastic attitude that perfectly matched his. She was the one that Kagome was pregnant with when the woman told her to watch that child. They never thought about it again but she did act quite different than the rest. Inuyasha noticed her running off into the woods for hours on her own and she was very secretive lately.

"I am coming." Inuyasha snapped at her. "Bye Miroku." Inuyasha said walking into the hut. There he saw all of his kids except Naomi who left to go to college, he missed her so much, he hadn't seen her since she was younger and left to go out into the 'real' world as Kagome put it and Hai, Inuyasha claimed that he disowned him when he decided to go off with that wolf's brat. Inuyasha still could remember when Hai told him he wanted to go off with Kiona, not only was Inuyasha ticked at the idea; he said he would disown the child if he did that. But Hai still followed his heart which at times Inuyasha was proud of his son but he refused to show it to anyone.

"I am so glad that you are here, take the others and go out. I am busy with these two." She held up the youngest of the bunch. They were twin half demons that were almost a year old.

"Alright kids, you heard your mother, out." Inuyasha said as he pointed to the door.

The kids went to the door and ran out and then some of the older ones pulled Inuyasha out with them. "Come on daddy you have to come too."

"Alright, I am coming." Inuyasha laughed and walked out with them.

'He has shown so much more emotion from when I first met him.' Kagome thought as she went to hold her two fussy children trying to calm them down. "I am done after this, no more." She screamed. She always said this after each child was born definitely after each of the twins and triplets. That was the worse to have.

Inuyasha chased his children out into the woods. Their favorite game was to run away from their dad and let him try to catch them. Of course he could catch any of them at any time but it would give them confidence to think that they out ran him so every once and a while, he would let them win. As they were running through the woods, a few of the younger kids got tired and stopped. That was the sign that everyone was to stop and wait for them to catch there breathe. All of them stopped behind several trees to wait for Inuyasha to come through. Inuyasha stopped in front of the trees, "I wonder where my children are. Hhhm, maybe they left me here." Inuyasha yelled as he smiled and walked forward, "Maybe I will sit on this nice rock." All of the children ran on top of their father as soon as he sat down. "What are you doing?" he yelled laughing.

"We are winning" one of the kids giggled.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha then grabbed the child that said that and pinned him onto the ground tickling him. Just then he got a strange scent in the air but not just any scent, this was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's smile went off of his face and all of his children noticed it right away and they quieted right away. "Stay behind me" he whispered to the kids. They all agreed and one by one, they were getting off from hanging on him to go behind him. "It has been a while since I have seen you." Inuyasha yelled to let his brother know he knew he was there.

"Indeed it has. Where are the two that you started out with? Were they not enough?" Sesshomaru came out from a dark spot in the woods.

"They are both grown enough to make there own decisions now." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Is that so? From what I have been told, one of them ran off to join that wolf tribe that you hate so much and the other disappeared. Probably got killed."

"No, my boy made his own tribe with a female that he met when he was younger" Inuyasha spat out. He couldn't stand the thought of his own family member with someone in Kouga's family.

"Dad." A little boy cried out.

Inuyasha's ears pointed forward quickly, that wasn't his child. He looked up to see, an almost picturesque double of what he looked like when he was little, the only thing missing was a fire rat kimono. This child had a kimono that almost resembled his father's kimono.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"When are we going to leave?" The child whined.

"Soon." Was all Sesshomaru said.

"Couldn't keep your hands off of that human could you?" Inuyasha spat at him.

"That is disgusting; Rin was nothing more than an assistant to me, a mere daughter if you might think as to say that."

"But you still mated with a human, didn't you?" Inuyasha smiled.

Sesshomaru glared at him. He knew it was true but always found humans to be so weak. He couldn't face the fact that he actually did mate with one. They actually married as humans called it to him, which was a strange custom to get into but if it made that woman happy he was willing to do it.

"Listen kid, your daddy here, doesn't like…"

"Shut up Inuyasha." Sesshomaru barked at him.

"What you don't want the child to know that you don't like half breeds?" He spat at Sesshomaru.

"What is a half breed?" the child asked.

"Nothing, and if he knows what is good for him, he wills stop talking now" Sesshomaru said glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just grinned; he was safe as long as that child was around. Then one of Inuyasha's children went over to the young child next to Sesshomaru and put out his hand. "You want to play the seven year old asked.

The child looked up at his father for permission. Sesshomaru just nodded his head and the child ran off with all of Inuyasha's children following. "Kids, they have a tendency to see the personality of the person and not the outer appearance." Inuyasha said watching his children run off. "So where did you pick up this one?" Inuyasha looked back at his half brother. They had never had an actual conversation and even now, Inuyasha was a little worried on what Sesshomaru was planning.

"I found a woman that cared for Rin; she was willing to follow us to make sure that Rin was well fed or something like that. After a while we grew to know one another and that is all you need to know." Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone voice.

"What happened to keeping the blood line pure?" Inuyasha jokingly said.

"You guys appear to be doing just fine with four full demon children." He told him.

"We have more than that, I think." Inuyasha started to count on his hands. "It's hard to keep track on who is what and how old."

Sesshomaru kept quiet while watching his child play with the rest of them.

"So why did you truly come here?" Inuyasha asked as he raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't just come here so that your child could have a play date."

"True. The true reason I came here today was to get a few thoughts from you. How you lived as a half demon child. You may find it hard to believe that I would want to do that, but she is only half and with that comes that everything doesn't…"

"Like you." Inuyasha finished. "Now you know what I had to go through my whole life. Not very easy to go through life, no one likes you, humans are scared of you, demons think they are better than you."

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha where ten years ago he would never consider him as a brother nor would he even consider Inuyasha in the same family as him, that was until he had his own, he never realized how truly hard it must have been on his younger brother. "But you were brave though."

"You kidding me?" Inuyasha yelled in a sarcastic voice, "There were times when I would cry when I was little, when I though that I would have nothing to live for." Inuyasha watched his children playing, "But thanks to the few people who believed in me I have a family now" he smiled.

Sesshomaru looked down at his smiling brother. He never saw Inuyasha as the sad type, Inuyasha was always angry…yes, he was mad…yes but no matter how much he seemed to show his emotions, sadness didn't seem to be in them.

"Being a half-demon is hard." Inuyasha started up again. "But at least these children have their parents to watch over them. Many assume that we are weak, that we have nothing to live for, but there is more to us than many think. I have shown over and over again that I am strong and yet, I am able to show that I care and I can always relate to anyone and anything that doesn't belong." He looked up at his brother. "You see, life gives you hard times but once you get past the trials no matter how hard they may be, you then realize just how much better of a person you have become."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

Inuyasha just chuckled. "I don't know- it just came to me. Don't think that I don't know that my children get picked on. Both parents are half demon, siblings are mixed between half, human, and demon. They are all different and yet they get picked on the same way. The only friends they have are their siblings, which is why we don't mind having so many. They have more than I ever had."

"I will never say sorry if that is what you are asking from me."

"I am not asking for anyone to apologize, I am just letting you know what that child will go through. It won't be easy for him."

"Dad, I hurt myself." The little boy ran over to Sesshomaru. He was crying while showing his father his knee which appeared to be severely bleeding.

"You look fine." Sesshomaru said in a monotone fashion.

"That's not how you should treat him. Come here let me see your cut." Inuyasha said putting his arms out. When the young boy came over Inuyasha looked down at the hurt knee. "You got it good." He laughed at his joke. "It is going to hurt but I am going to wipe the dirt away, alright?"

The little boy nodded his head and let Inuyasha wipe the dirt and blood away from the knee using his kimono. Then he pulled out a small handkerchief and wrapped it around his knee. "That should stop the bleeding." He smiled at him making the young boy smile through his tears.

Sesshomaru watched the whole scene and was quite frustrated that his half-brother helped out his own son. "Lets go, your mom will be waiting."

"Alright, Thank you mister..."

"Inuyasha" He told the boy, "My name is Inuyasha." He smiled.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"Come on." Sesshomaru started to walk into the woods.

"Coming" the boy yelled and ran ahead of his father. Sesshomaru watched the child run ahead of him.

"Just remember what I said, his only friend will be his parents and siblings, don't take that away from him." Inuyasha yelled to make sure Sesshomaru would hear it.

'I will remember that and while I may always loath you younger brother because dad treated you better than me, I now see that you had a lot more to go through than I ever did in my six hundred years of living.' Sesshomaru thought, watching his son run ahead laughing and giggling. It was strange for Sesshomaru, he had this child so full of life not afraid to show his emotions when he himself refused to ever talk out of his monotone voice.

"Pile on dad!!" Inuyasha heard before all of his kids came running at him and piled on top of him making him fall to the ground.

"You got me." Inuyasha yelled. "Now who will save me?"

"Inuyasha" his name was yelled out; everyone looked over to see Miroku out of breath.

"What is it?" Inuyasha sat right up and all of his kids stopped talking and looked over at Miroku.

"It is Kagome, she is in labor." Miroku said panting.

"Really?" Inuyasha stood right up. "Can you make sure the kids get back alright?"

"Sure just go" Miroku waved him off.

"Thanks Miroku." With that said, Inuyasha ran back to the village as fast as he possibly could. No matter how many times they went through this, Inuyasha would always be just as excited as he was when he had his first two children.

When he got there he had heard two cries already from inside the hut, "Do we have twins?" Inuyasha yelled in.

Sango ran out for a second with the older one year olds that Kagome was taking care of when Inuyasha left. They were sleeping in her arms and looked so peaceful compared to the noise around them. "Inuyasha, you guys have more than twins!" she said handing the two to her.

"We have triplets?"

"No we think she is going to have more than that."

Inuyasa's eyes got huge. "Are you serious?" He sat down on the ground with a plop.

"Yeah, isn't it exciting?"

"Sure"

"I have to go back in." Sango said walking back in.

A little while later Inuyasha heard four cries and yet they were still coming. Miroku came over with all of Inuyasha's children and his own children following him. "How is Kagome doing?"

"She is alright, but we are having more than triplets." Inuyasha said looking straight ahead.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure I am…alright; I am only having more than triplets." Inuyasha laughed hysterically.

"Inuyasha, why don't you hand me the twins and then you can go walk off for a bit." Miroku said worridly.

"I can't do that Miroku I am too busy taking care of children." Inuyasha started laughing louder, still staring straight ahead.

Miroku stood in front of him, waving his hand in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha had no response and just kept looking ahead and smiling an oblivious smile. Then they heard another cry and yet there was still people rushing around. "I can help you with these children" Miroku said trying to break Inuyasha's trance. His friend truly lost it now.

"You have your own children to take care of and I have mine." He said in a high pitched voice.

"Daddy is you alright?" one of the young boys came over in front of him.

"Me, alright? Of course I am Kenji. Why wouldn't I be, I only have twenty kids plus…" he heard another cry… "six more on the way." His eye twitched.

After a thirty minutes of Miroku trying to get through to Inuyasha, Inuyasha then said, "I am done with kids."

"Too late for that one." They heard from behind them.

There they saw Kagome at the door being helped to stay up. She was holding a young child in her hands, "Meet one of six of your new kids." She told him.

"Six?" Inuyasha passed out at that word.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome screamed as her husband hit the ground unconscious.

_**Alright there you guys go another chapter down. Hehe, sorry about such a big jump but I couldn't think of to much more and I didn't want to veer away from the story by making a few chapter center around Hai and Kiona, I mean this is Inuyasha after all, it is suppose to be about Inuyasha and Kagome right? I thought it would be funny to make Inuyasha pass out at the end, hehe six children at the same time…I would pass out. **_

_**Before someone asks why they seem to have mainly twins, triplets…etc. it isn't because they are half demon, I just wanted it that way. If you want a reason, than how about it runs in the family. I was told twins can run in a family. But anyways, that's my story and I'm sticking to it.**_

_**My ducklings are being well ducklings. They are swimming in my pond and are very independent from me now. They won't even come over to me anymore. I miss them but they are better with animals of the same species. I just miss them coming up to me. **_


	13. Waking up

"What happened

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked as he awoke from his short term nap. "I have such a huge headache." He complained.

"Nothing really, you just passed out for no reason." Kagome said not looking over at Inuyasha as she tended to the children.

He looked over at her as he sat up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong" He could hear her take in deep breaths as if to try to not cry.

"I know there is something wrong, I can tell. Are you upset that we had six?"

"No, but are you?" she still wouldn't look his way.

"No of course not." He said right away.

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

She turned over to where he was sitting up still recovering from his event. "Why did you pass out? Why did you freak out so badly? You said you wanted enough kids so that all of them have friends, you told me that you would help with them all and yet there you go freaking out when we have more kids. Miroku told me about your incident outside." She screamed at him and after saying those few sentences she started to cry.

"Don't cry." Inuyasha ran by her side to try and sooth her. He looked over to see all of his kids staring at them. "Why don't you guys go out and play?" he told them and one by one they walked out; leaving Inuyasha, Kagome, and the new borns alone. "Kagome, I wasn't upset."

"You passed out when I told you the news."

"It wasn't because I was mad, it was because we can barley take care of the children we have now and yet we had six more over night. If it was just one, I probably wouldn't have freaked out. I am sorry to make you so upset, but it was the shock of getting so many more at once. I think we should stop having kids for now, at least until some more move out."

"Inuyasha" she sniffled

Kagome still had a few tears, "I have to tell you something else." She whispered.

"What is that?"

"Don't hate me for it…please promise me you won't hate me for this." She said as the tears started up again.

"I could never hate you no matter what." He whispered into her ear.

"Well, we were supposed to have seven children Inuyasha."

"Seven?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Yes, we were going to have seven but the last one…" she stopped what she was going to say.

"He was a still born?" he asked. "We knew it would eventually happen, it is rare for anyone to go this long with no birthing problems."

"I know but, he would have been fine if I knew the cord was around his neck. I am the reason he died." She said as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Your not the reason Kagome." Inuyasha hugged her tighter as she sobbed into his kimono. "That is not your fault, you didn't know."

"But I should have known. I killed one of our children."

"No you didn't." He said trying to stop her tears. He quickly thought of something to switch the subject. "I know something that will cheer you up."

"What is that?" she looked up at him.

"You would never believe what Sesshomaru has." He whispered in her ear.

"What?" she could never guess with Sesshomaru.

"He has a half demon kid."

She stopped crying right away and stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't lie to you." He kissed her on the cheek and then looked to see her expression. She was smiling again.

"Inuyasha, so you don't mind all these children?" She whispered, whipping her face of the leftover tear stains.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered. "I couldn't say how much I am proud of these children. We have already had two go off at a young age to find a family. I would like to have not so many kids at once, but if it must happen than I will take it day by day. Life is something that you are given, its how you use it that matters. At this time in life, you don't have to worry about me leaving you and these kids. We have one that are pursuing an actual career in your time and some that are learning how to fight in my time. I couldn't ask for anything more."

One of the young children started to cry making them break off there heartfelt moment together. "I will get him." Inuyasha whispered. "Why don't you take a break and go see what the older ones are up too." He smiled at her.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I really do need a break." She hugged him and went out to find her children, which were in the woods the same place they always go.

"Six of them." Inuyasha whispered looking around at the children. "I think you guys are going to be the last for a while." He said picking one up at a time to cradle them back asleep.

Kagome went in search of her children; it was nice not having to worry about trying to find her children when she could easily smell them out. "Hey, you guys." Kagome yelled coming up behind them.

All of the children turned around to see her coming up to them. "Hi Mom!" One of the kids yelled. "Did you guys stop fighting?" a younger one asked.

"Of course we did, there was just a misunderstanding between us." She smiled hugging them as they came over. Many of the children had never thought of her as a 'punching bag' as they saw there father. There mother was more of someone to be nice to, never hit or tackle over. "You guys can go back to playing." She whispered and then all of her children went back to jumping on each other and playing with a ball that she brought back from the future.

The slowly were training certain kids but they found that it was harder than it sounds when it seemed like all of the kids had ADHD. None of them would pay attention longer than three minutes which made it hard for them to train the children so they decided to wait till the kids got older and wanted to be trained.

After about thirty minutes, Kagome noticed something different. "Where is your sister?" she yelled.

All of the kids looked over at her. It was obvious they knew something she didn't.

"Where is she?" Kagome yelled again, the daughter she was looking for was her eighteen year old half demon daughter. She was always different from the rest, she seemed to keep to herself, although when her siblings played, she rarely left them alone in fear that something may happen. While they had a happy little family, they all got teased due to their family being so 'different'. "Tell me now." Kagome yelled.

"She went off that way." One of the younger ones pointed near the way the well was.

"I am going to bring you guys back to the house and then I am going to get your sister." Kagome told the kids.

The kids obeyed and went back to the hut with there mom. "Now go inside and I will be right back." She whispered. She didn't want Inuyasha to know that she had to go find a child or else he would want to go with her and that would cause nothing but a big scene all over.

She went over near the well and picked up on her child's scent. 'I am going to kill you for running off' she thought. As she got closer she saw her daughter sitting on the well. She didn't appear sad but at the same time she seemed to be looking around for something…or someone. Kagome decided to wait to see what she was going to do.

Then it came, some guy came out of the woods over to her. He was tall and dark, he appeared to be…human? She couldn't believe that her daughter was running off to see a human boy. She watched as they kissed and whispered something. Then the wind changed pace and Kagome's scent was brought to the well.

"Mom, I know you are there." She said annoyed.

Kagome came out embarrassed. "Hey"

"This is my mom" she said with anger in her voice and pointed to Kagome.

"Who is this Ai?" Kagome asked.

"This is Yasashiku" she told her mom.

"Hi" he said rather scared.

"How long have you guys been seeing each other?" Kagome asked in general.

"About a month." Her daughter said angrily not wanting to answer anymore questions.

The guy on the other hand jumped at the chance to talk to Kagome, "I am glad to meet you, may I ask your daughter to come and get married with me. I am going to be head villager soon and I would love to have your daughter as my wife next to me the whole time" he said quickly to her not taking on breath.

Kagome looked shocked to say the least, "Really? Are you sure you want to get married at such a young age?"

"Mom, how old were you when you got married?" the girl asked.

"Fair enough but I knew your father for several years before than."

"Plus he asked me to go live at his village." She squealed.

"Are you sure you want to? You realize that not every village will accept you for what you are like this one does?"

"I know that, and we don't even know how his family will react to this, but we decided this and its final." she said boldly

"Alright." Kagome said defensively. "I have no problem with it. Just please don't get mad if his family won't accept you." She begged Ai.

"I won't, it will just give me something to look towards."

"What's that?" Kagome tried to find out what she was planning.

"For his family and village to accept me." She was so happy over her decision, Kagome didn't want to ruin it for her.

"I am sure that over time all of them will accept her." He said holding her close.

'They were both clueless on what will happen.' Kagome came to a conclusion on that. "As long as you two will be happy." Kagome sighed out.

"This will make us very happy!" Her daughter squealed. "But we want to keep it a secret for another week or so." Ai then told her mom.

"Alright, but don't think your father hasn't gotten suspicious of this." Kagome told her.

"What do you mean?"

"You come home with the smell of someone else on you; he knows you have been meeting someone." She told her in a duh voice.

"I forgot about that." The girl whispered. "Has he said anything?"

"Once" Kagome told her plainly. "But I told him to let you do what you want."

"Thanks mom." She whispered looking down on the ground.

"Now I think you two should take this up with your dad." Kagome said to her daughter.

"Would you like to come? It may not be pretty." she told the boy.

"Sure, I might as well come." The young man said walking behind Ai.

'They have so much to learn.' Kagome thought while smiling and turning around to follow her third child. 'They grow up so fast.'

"No." Inuyasha yelled making the newborns wake up and start crying.

"Why not?" Ai screamed back at her dad.

Kagome leaned over to Yasashiku whispering, "You may want duck a little." Before a big piece of wood flew right above his head. "Sorry she has my temper." Kagome whispered giggling.

Another piece of wood was thrown by Ai at her father as Inuyasha easily dodged it. "What did I say about throwing objects?"

"I don't care what you say, you never liked me." Ai yelled.

Kagome sat there with a smile; she knew how it would end…the same way it did every time. "I never said that." Inuyasha yelled grabbing both of Ai's arms and twisting them.

"Dad, let go. It hurts." Ai yelled trying to break free.

"No you are going to respect me whether you like it or not." Inuyasha said tightening his grip.

Kagome whispered to Yasashiku "Watch this in the count of 3…2…1…"

Ai kicked off the ground and tried to get away from her father's grasp. "No you don't." Inuyasha yelled pinning Ai to the ground. "Now say it."

"Fine, I respect you." Ai yelled.

"Prove it." Inuyasha said.

Ai smiled, "I love you daddy." She said sarcastically and with that Inuyasha let go of her arms and she slowly regained the feeling back in her arms.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away, "I knew something was going on, I should have stopped you when I had the chance." He told her.

"Dad, why are you being so mean?" she asked sarcastically.

"Why do you want to go to his village, why don't you stay here? He can come here." Inuyasha told her.

"Because I want to explore other places, I don't want to be here for the rest of my life, I want to go out, and to see what else there is in this world." She started daydreaming.

"Inuyasha you know we can't keep our children here forever, besides the two oldest already left." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "You are taking her side now?"

"Well, it will be a great way for her to realize that there is more outside of this village." Kagome said innocently.

"Fine, you can go, but just remember that there is always a place here for you to stay if something ever happens." Inuyasha told her.

Both of the kids in front of them jumped at his words and hugged each other. "Thanks dad." The Ai said going over to her father to hug him.

"Yes, thank you mister Inuyasha." The kids looked over at him. Inuyasha could tell that his daughter met a good kid but that wouldn't matter if his village decided to go after them. She was a half demon and he was a human, it would be hard for them to watch over themselves but it was something they would have to worry about when time came.

"Well if both of you have any troubles ever, come and get me and I will set who ever it is straight." Inuyasha told them, he was really protective over his children and he wasn't going to let some human mess with his child.

"That won't be necessary dad." Ai said crossing her arms.

"Just letting you know."

The two kids ran outside, with her parents blessings; they ran off to go find his parents.

"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha yelled looking over at a chuckling Kagome picking up one of her newborns.

"You're weak." She whispered.

"I am not." He yelled.

"You snapped like a twig." she told him now feeding her child.

Inuyasha's eye twitched, "Did not. If that is what she wants than so be it."

"Face it Inuyasha, you can't say no to her."

"That is not true."

"How about when she was younger and she wanted candy and I told her no and then you went behind my back to give it to her anyways."

"She was crying and hurting my ears and how did you know?"

"I have the same senses that you do." Kagome yelled. Another one of the newborns woke up crying. "Now look what you made me do."

"I could tell her no if I wanted" Inuyasha mumbled under his voice while Kagome got up to get the other child.

Kagome just snickered.

_**Chapter 14 (I put this one in because it is short)**_

Four years later, they now had thirty kids and found that it was getting easier being a parent now. The two newest ones were three years old and like many others were twins, except for this time they were identical twins. They looked exactly the same from head to tow. They were both full demons which started walking at the age of eight months if not earlier. The most obvious thing of all, they were even more hyper active then the others.

"Inuyasha are you ready?" Kagome had her bag around her and was wearing a baggy skirt to hide her tail and a blue bandana that matched her skirt in order to hide her ears.

"I'm coming" Inuyasha yelled. "Miroku you sure you know everything of what to do?"

"Inuyasha I have how many children of my own? I think I can take care of a few half demons and demons."

"Alright, like I said, the four human children and the two full demon three year olds will go sleep with their grandmother."

"Alright, now you two go out and have fun, don't worry about the young ones." Miroku said with a child hanging off of him pulling him back into the hut.

"Come on uncle Miroku, we have to play." The child said.

"Hold on." Miroku whined before being pulled by his sleeve. "You are strong for a seven year old." He whispered.

"Are you sure you can take care of them?" Inuyasha was raising an eyebrow at him. "Keil stop it and be nice. You can't play with Miroku and Sango like you do with mommy and daddy and you know it." Inuyasha told him.

"Alright" Keil laughed and let go making Miroku fly back on his butt.

"Come on Inuyasha, its time for us to go." Kagome yelled again. "The children are getting bored sitting around."

"Coming" Inuyasha yelled. "Bye Miroku."

"Bye." He said before going inside with his children and Inuyasha's children.

Inuyasha went over to Kagome and grabbed two of the kids hanging on her and walked with her to the well. As they jumped through the well a blue light surrounded them and before they knew it they were on the other side with six children hanging on them. "Lets go dropt them off. You need to go get changed still." Kagome reminded Inuyasha.

"Yeah but you know I hate wearing your time's clothes." Inuyasha was irritated.

"Yeah, but in my time, kimonos wont fit in. Come on the bandana is a nice touch though." Kagome laughed.

"Ugh." Inuyasha grunted.

Inuyasha came down in black pants and a dress up shirt. He was wearing dress shoes as well, and tonight was the night of the new moon so his hair revealed a blackish tent. "Looking good as always." Kagome said laughing.

"I am ready." Inuyasha sighed before hugging Kagome.

They went out, once every few months; they would go out for a night in Kagome's time. They would always pick a time when either Kagome or Inuyasha were human. It always made keeping them a secret from her time a little easier. As well it gave them a chance to be away from demons, children, and all worries they would normally face. "Let's go to the movies first." Kagome said smiling over to Inuyasha.

"Yeah sure." Inuyasha never understood how they were able to make the pictures move but the 'plot' as Kagome called it was always interesting. This movie was a fighting movie. Inuyasha loved the fighting movies the most; he always got so into them to the point where he was almost off the edge of his seat. "Go kill him, punch him." Inuyasha would whisper under his breath during the fight scenes. He had no clue what was going on but the guy was kicking butt and he was human, which made it even better.

Kagome never cared for them but she did have Inuyasha sit with her during a chick flick a few months ago so she decided to sit back and watch it.

When they got out from watching the movie Inuyasha wouldn't stop talking about it, "Did you see the way he punched that guy?" he yelled. "The main character destroyed that evil guy. I didn't think he was going to be able to."

Kagome sighed she never told him that the main character always won but she figured that he would end up figuring it out. Although, after thirty years of them going out to the movies every few months, he hadn't figured it out yet.

Once Inuyasha was done ranting over the movie they went to get food. There place they went to was the same every time they got to stay in the present. It was a fancy restaurant that you had to dress up to even set foot inside of it. They would both get lasagna and sit there talking about anything and everything. They could be there for at least three or four hours at a time.

"Remember Naraku and how he was acting all tough." Inuyasha started laughing.

"Yeah, I still remember his face when you killed him." It was amazing they never got arrested with the conversations they had about killing and hurting certain people.

"Yeah, but when you shot him with your arrow, you could tell he knew he was in trouble."

"Yeah." Kagome chuckled. She then got a familiar scent in her nose. "Inuyasha something smells familiar." She whispered.

"I think it is just you." Inuyasha whispered.

"No, it smells like…" Kagome smelled the air slightly as to not get any attention drawn to her. "Naomi."

"How? She went off to another country. You told me so yourself." Inuyasha whispered. "Remember she wanted to get a better education."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Kagome started looking around. "Or not!" Kagome smiled. Right on the other side she could see Naomi who didn't look like she was thirty three but rather she looked twenty.

_**Sorry it took me so long to put this out. I have been super busy with college starting up again in another month. I don't like this chapter at all but I had to put it out there so that you guys wouldn't get bored of waiting around. I know how that is. Anyways, tell me what you think of it. ;) **_

_**RANDOM CHICKEN ADVENTURE and AN IDEA!! So it was really hot outside and my chicken's water kept getting really hot so I decided to add ice to their water. Well I put some ice in my silkie bantam's water bucket and at first they were skeptical of what it was but after a while my female bantam went up and drank some water and all of a sudden she made her clucking noise to call her babies over and made them drink from it. It made me laugh when all three of her babies and her were pecking at the ice and when the ice cubes got small enough she picked them out of the water then called her babies over to peck at the ice cube. They were acting like this thing was the best thing to ever happen to them. My whole family was laughing cuz as you all know ice is something that we always take for granted and put in our cups, we tend to overthink the fact that it works so well for us. So why am I telling you this you may ask. I am telling you this cuz I think is would be a great oneshot for an Inuyasha fic. I can't do it right now cuz I have so many story ideas already but I was wondering what you guys could come up with? What if Inuyasha went to kagome's time to learn about ice cooling down drinks? Will he think it as great as my chickens did? P It was an idea. I may make my own oneshot later about this but if any of you would like to try this idea out be my guest and please tell me when you put it up. I love to see what others come up with. And if you are wondering, this is how I get most of my story ideas for Inuyasha…relate it to the real world.**_

_**Please comment and tell me what you think of this chapter!!**_


	14. Talking to Naomi

Kagome nudged Inuyasha, "What

Kagome nudged Inuyasha, "What?"

"Look over there." Kagome pointed.

"That is her, that some of a …" Inuyasha stopped from cursing.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go see her, she is with someone." Kagome kept trying to see who it was.

They walked over to her and saw her laughing at something that the man she was with presumably said. "Hey, Naomi." Kagome said when behind her.

Naomi jumped at her mother's voice. "Hi mom" she stuttered looking behind her to see her mother and father looking down on her. "How did you?"

Kagome crossed her arms. "Did you forget about the nose?"

"Oh yeah. This is Akemi" She said pointing to the man.

"Hi Akemi. I'm Kagome" Kagome said putting out her hand to shake his.

"Wait Kagome Higarashi, the Kagome Higarashi? I can't believe this; she never told me that you guys were her parents." He jumped up and hugged Kagome. Inuyasha being as jealous as he was pushed the kid away. "And you must be Inuyasha!"

"How do you know us?" Inuyasha asked accusingly.

"Everyone in the apartment complex knows you guys." He yelled making the whole restaurant look over at them.

Naomi shook her head looking away.

"Naomi why didn't you tell me they were your parents?"

"Because I knew this would happen." She told him, "They are famous and everyone was so excited that I was their child, I didn't want that, so I told them that I was going out of the country." She told him.

"Are you embarrassed of us?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm not embarrassed of you but it gets annoying when people want to talk to me to meet you guys. So I just never told anyone about my parents if anyone I knew asked, I said they died. This technically in this time isn't a lie."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha was confused.

"You never noticed that you never saw your own selves around, according to everyone here you died around a hundred to two hundred years ago." Naomi told them.

"We live that long?" Kagome was in awe.

"That's not that long for a half demon Kagome. Half demons live to be between seven and eight hundred years old if not longer." Inuyasha reminded her.

"Oh, well it sounds like a long time." Kagome then noticed the ring on Naomi's finger, "He isn't your boyfriend, he is your husband." Kagome yelled.

Naomi hid her face behind her hands while everyone looked, "Let's go back to the apartment." She whispered.

"Are you sure you want your parents to go there?"

"Its not like there is something there they have never seen." Naomi whispered.

"You live close by?" Kagome and Inuyasha paid both checks before following Naomi out of the restaurant.

"We are here." Naomi sighed; they were in front of a huge building that didn't look any different than any other building at least from the outside. "I live on the fifth floor." She announced when they all crammed into a small elevator.

When they made it to the fifth floor, Kagome saw a sudden change on the floor. It was so noisy. She looked around to see young half demons running around chasing each other and several different presumably full demons watching them. As they went through the hall, they got tons of stares and points. Everyone was whispering about them. Naomi just hid her face until she got in the front of her door. "Come on, this is my room." She opened the door. "Liz we are home you can go now." She yelled. A young girl came out, she had the looks of a wolf, but you could tell she had something else in her, but it wasn't human. She had white hair and little dog ears like a dog.

"You're back early." She said looking up at Inuyasha and Kagome. "You guys look familiar" she stated looking up.

"I will explain to you later." Naomi whispered in her ear.

"Alright, bye." Liz walked out.

"Is she?"

"She is Hai's and Kiona's daughter."

"You mean she is my son's daughter!" Kagome squealed.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know you guys personally, she was born after you guys died." Naomi dropped her keys in a bowl.

"Then how did she remember us?"

"Same way all of your kids do" Naomi went over to a curtain and pulled it back revealing several hundred family pictures. "I was able to collect them all from all of my brothers and sisters. We decided to make one big wall so that we all can remember you guys."

Both went over to look. "Are they are all the kids we will have or do have?"

"Yeah, they all gave me copies of the photos." Naomi pointed to the first on she ever had. "This was the first one we took."

"I remember." Kagome laughed

Inuyasha went along the wall and then noticed that there was a difference in the pictures. At the end, they seemed to have only Kagome in them. Inuyasha kept peering at each one. As they went into just her, there was not only none with him but there were no new kids. "Where am I?" Inuyasha asked pointing to the picture.

Naomi looked up shocked. "Weeeeell" she stuttered

"I see, was that when I…" Inuyasha said to her.

"Yes, you pass away somewhere around that time." Naomi looked away.

"Wait, but a woman that I met when you were younger said we died defending each other." Kagome chimed in.

"You do." Naomi started feeling a tear come to her eye. She was told the story of how her parents died several times; it was a long and sad story.

"Then how did I live?"

"I would rather not say."

"Is either in pain?" Kagome questioned.

"Would you guys like some soda?" Naomi asked

"Can you answer my question?" Kagome asked

Naomi looked down at the ground. "You both were in pain and you were able to protect each other because dad isn't dead just yet in those pictures, he was in a room slowly dying from poison."

"I would doubt that, I mean, I look so happy in these photos." Kagome said.

"Yeah, you were always one to put up a strong front." Naomi told her. "Definitely for your kids."

"So that is how I go out, with poison." Inuyasha chuckled at the thought.

"Its not just any poison, but I can't say anymore." Naomi said.

"Mommy your home!" A young six year old came out and jumped at her. She had black dog ears that matched perfectly with her black hair. .

"She is my granddaughter?!" Kagome screeched at the thought.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"This is your grandmother, the one you are named after." Naomi told her girl.

"Hi." The girl said happily.

"She is named after me?!"

"Yeah, I decided that it would be nice, but I didn't think I would see you guys again." Naomi said.

"Why is she older than two years, I thought that you met your husband two years ago?" Inuyasha butted in.

"We met in high school; I lied to you about meeting him two years ago."

"She has dog ears and you two are human." Kagome pointed out

"He is a human and when we met after high school, he asked me to marry him. Not thinking that I may have some gene from you guys in me, I accepted. When we had our first child, Kagome, I noticed the dog ears right away. Everyone said it was a 'birth defect' and she was all over the news. I knew it was no way to raise a child. Everyone wanted to see her and was willing to pay money to see her. So I told the truth, about my past to Akemi. For five years she was teased or gawked at over the different looks."

"Alright well how did you guys get away from that?" Kagome asked

"We were planning on going to grandma's house and ask her to live there, but then Liz saw me on t.v. and told everyone in this building. They sent someone to come see us and told us of here. When we got here I saw Hai and we caught up on so much, he told me of you guys and everything that happened. So we made it look like Kagome died and then we moved over to here."

"So everyone just stays in this building all the time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, anyone that doesn't look human that is. But we have the roof were we made a wall around it so that everyone can go up there and soak up the sun and relax." Naomi pulled her little girl up.

"I can't believe that people in this time are so mean." Inuyasha yelled, "Who made fun of my granddaughter, I will kill them."

"Calm down dad, she is fine now; we are among family and friends now."

"Yeah Inuyasha calm down. You know how people are." Kagome whispered pulling on Inuyasha's shirt.

"Fine, but how many of our children are left?" Inuyasha asked.

"Many" Naomi said, "You can go meet them. Come on" she walked out of her place and went down the hall. She knocked on a door and when it opened, a girl with dog ears was at the door. She looked at both of them and then her smile grew.

"Mom! Dad! I thought you guys died." She ran at them hugging her dad and then turning to hug her mom. "I thought I would never see you again."

"They don't know you yet, Isabella." Naomi whispered.

"Oh alright." Isabella backed off.

"Isabella was one of your children that made a huge difference. She is a half demon as you can tell but…"

"Do you have to tell them?"

"It is very important. She was able to join a town and become the wife of a head villager."

"They didn't say anything about you being half demon?" Kagome asked

Isabella blushed, "I met him on the night of the full moon, that is when I lose my powers. We met each other and we both had the best night ever. In the morning I ran off, when he found me, he was surprised at what he saw but he told me that he would be fine with it and we married anyways. Many of the villagers left but those who stayed found that we were both able to keep the village together. The village soon grew very big, with him being smart enough to make the right decisions and me protecting the village." Isabella turned away when she started to tear up. "Sorry, it is hard to talk about it now that he is dead."

"I can't believe it, so that woman I met a long time ago was right, our children really did have that much power to change the world!" Kagome smiled. "How many children are there?" she said over excitedly.

"Well, I shouldn't tell you anymore. I don't want to mess up the future or present or whatever you call right now." Naomi said.

"Alright." Kagome reluctantly said. "But we will have to come over and have lunch here some time; I want to see my grandchildren once and a while." She said playfully.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome left to go back to the house after saying there goodbyes.

"I can't believe Naomi is still around." Kagome said skipping down the sidewalk.

"I can't believe I die from poison." Inuyasha mumbled lowly.

Kagome stopped and turned around. "Inuyasha, that won't be for a long time, enjoy life now before it is too late." She said while walking over to him.

"Yeah, I know but I was hoping to die of old age or something a little…well better." He said leaning against a building.

"Inuyasha, a while back when Naomi was tiny, I was told by a woman that we were the most popular couple known by demon and half demon. That both of us were known and we were going to have many children. All of them were going to change the outlook of the world tremendously." She came up to him and leaned on him. "Than she told me something that scared me more than anything else in the world. She said that we were going to die."

"Yeah, we all know it is going to happen eventually." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yes, we do, but she didn't say we were going to die of old age or protecting our children or a village, she said we were going to die." She cut off about to cry. "She told me that we were going to die protecting each other."

Inuyasha looked at her now teary face. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because Inuyasha, whatever happens, we know how we will die. That doesn't matter anymore, now we have to make sure that we keep up with the stories we were told about. You know about each of those children we haven't had yet that are going to change the world. Every single one that we have is going to change the world." She smiled up at him.

"Kagome" he whispered hugging her.

"Inuyasha, when that day comes I don't know how I will act."

"You will do what comes natural for you. What you do when anything happens."

"What is that?"

"You will be strong, you will make sure that you will have no regrets and you will do what ever it takes to make sure everyone around you is safe." He whispered to her.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I needed to hear that." She whispered. "What do you say we go back now and not worry about when we will die?" She said winking at him.

"Sounds like a plan." Inuyasha told her and then they both started walking beside each other under the street lights.

"You know this would be a lot easier if I had my license." Kagome sighed, "I hate walking everywhere."

"Yeah, but how would you explain what happened to you. I think your mom was right by saying you died in a car accident." Inuyasha stated.

"You are learning a lot about my era."

"Yeah, there is so much that seems to be a lot clearer, definitely when Naomi was growing up, she had shown me a lot of new stuff like those crazy MP3 things."

Kagome let out a chuckle as they stood in front of the stairs in front of Kagome's house. "I don't want to go back home to all of our children yet."

"Yeah let's sit out here till the sun rises." Inuyasha stated sitting about half way up the huge stair well.

They sat there looking up at the stars, enjoying every moment until they heard a sound from the top of the stairs.

"Mom, Your back!" a small voice yelled.

Kagome looked up to see one of her children running down the stairs. "Slow down." She yelled watching as the child went from a straight run to a slower walk.

Inuyasha looked up to see the child. "And your father doesn't matter?"

"No daddy, you are great to see as well but mommy can make food."

"Isabella, is that all you care about?" Kagome asked. "You are just like your father."

Inuyasha cleared his throat.

Kagome laughed and grabbed her child when she got close enough. "What are you guys doing out here?" the young girl asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing; I left you with Miroku and Sango."

"But I wanted to see here, I wanted to see why you guys come here." She whined looking all over the place not keeping an eye on anything for longer than two seconds before switching to another object.

"But you don't know about here, it is dangerous when you don't know what this place is like." Inuyasha told her.

"Can I ask you something?" the little girl said to both parents.

"What may that be Isy?" Kagome asked as she held the child closer to her.

"Why are we different than others? Why does our family have so many different…I can't think of the name but why do we have all different types and not just human or demon?" the girl asked.

"Well you see, we are all part of a special bond, we all in this family rely on each other for support. Don't worry what others say about our family because they don't know how we feel about each other." Kagome told her.

"But others call our family messed up and today after you left one of the kids in the village said something about how our family derived from half breeds and they called me one." Isabella said innocently.

Inuyasha had to look away, anger was filling within him just thinking of what he had to go through in his younger age. He was called half breed and he was told that he didn't deserve to live. Now his children had to live with that, well half of his children had to live with that the rest just had to live with their parents being different.

"Well, like I said our family is special. We wont be accepted by everyone but don't let them make you feel bad." Kagome told her.

"I don't understand mommy."

Inuyasha picked up his small child from Kagome's lap and slid Isabella into his own lap before telling her, "Listen, don't worry what others tell you. They are going to try and talk you down, they will try and make you feel like you don't belong here. At times you may want to jump off of a cliff but remember one thing…"

"What's that?" Isabella asked.

"No matter what happens, your mom and I both love you and we would rather give up our own lives than see anything happen to you…and your brothers and sisters will always be here for you. Also remember when everything feels like it is at lost and nothing will turn out the way you think it should and your life is going completely dry, everything that happens now that makes you feel bad will make you stronger and less susceptible to pain and hurt later in your life."

Kagome started to tear up from Inuyasha's small speech to his daughter, she knew it was from his own experience that he told their daughter all of this and while she didn't have to go through all of this as a child, she knew it would be tough for each one.

"But daddy." The young girl said sadly.

"What is it?"

"You guys aren't going to die anytime soon right? You guys won't give your lives to save just one of your children?"

"Don't underestimate the power of a parents' love, many parents love their children but it takes a special parent to love their children so much that they would die if it meant to allow their child any extra time to live."

"That's right hun, we will always love you and anything we do is because we love you." Kagome told her daughter as she ruffled the small child's head.

The sun started to rise and right before Isabella and Kagome, Inuyasha turned back to his normal figure. "Let's get inside before everyone starts to walk around." Inuyasha said.

"Can I stay with you guys tonight?" the girl asked.

"You can stay with your brothers and sisters while we get some sleep." Kagome told her.

"But but…"

"No buts we haven't gotten decent sleep without one of you bugging us in a while if you have any complaints you are to take it up with grandma." Kagome told her as she took the young girl from Inuyasha's hands and started to walk up the stairs.

"Kagome can I talk to you alone for a second?"

Kagome turned around and put Isabella down, "Sure, Isabella go up there and go inside and wait for us." Kagome told her. Isabella obeyed and ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"It is about our children. I don't think I will be able to take it if they get made fun off because of us, it is bad enough that their parents are half breeds but if they are that makes life twice as bad."

"That's why we are here Inuyasha to help them through this."

"But I don't think I can take another child asking what a half breed is."

"Look, how about this when we get back, we can make up a family name. We can be known as team half breed or family of the halves."

Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome's horrible joke, "I am serious though, you didn't go through this. But I did and it is a horrible feeling. No one likes you."

"This time will be different for them."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well." Kagome made it look like she was deep in thought… "these children have there mom, dad, brothers, sisters, uncle Miroku, Aunt Sango, Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku's kids, grandmother, uncle Sota, their great grandfather…Did I miss anyone? I am sure that by what we saw last night and all of the kids we raise that must account for over a few hundred people to help them through the tough times."

"Kagome."

"hm?"

"Thanks. I needed to be reminded about all of that." Inuyasha said hugging her. Than he yawned, "Lets get to bed, I love these beds here by the way so much more cushiony than the ones back home." He said while yawning.

Kagome laughed at him, "Yeah they are." They both slowly made there way up the stairs to the house where they could already hear children start to wake up. "Do you think it is fair to leave all of them with my mother while we sleep?"

"Yeah, she has to deal with them for one day, we have a life time with them." Inuyasha mumbled which in turn made Kagome laugh at his conclusion.

"Lets go." Kagome said holding out her hand so that they could walk up the stairs to her house together.

_**I am so sorry with how long it took me to put this one out here, I just got so caught up in my other story Captured seeing as how I was finally able to finish it. Sorry sorry sorry, please forgive me. Also, just to let you know when September comes around, I probably wont be putting out chapters that often. I go to college and sometimes studying out weighs going online and having fun. So I apologize ahead of time for that.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think!! From the looks of it, this will be my second story with one hundred reviews!! Yay!! So Please Review!!**_


End file.
